


Baby Boyfriend for Christmas

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, First Time, Gay, Love, M/M, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: Someone at school did a stupid thing, so another young boy that is very good in martial arts took said young boy home to be punished, but when the punishment ends, he finds that he truly loves his punisher, and they get together on Christmas Day.
Kudos: 1





	Baby Boyfriend for Christmas

Baby Boyfriend for Christmas

****Here for your reading pleasure is a short holiday love story between two young boys. This is also a diaper love story, so if neither of these sit well with you, then please leave now. I write for myself and share with others, so, as such, I don't need to hear from others, I write the entire story, then post it, you don't have to email me to have me post more, because I do it for me. With that being said though, should you desire to let me know what you thought of my story, feel free to email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. I hope that you enjoy this latest story.****

Written December 2013

Thirteen year old Paxton and his dad had moved to a new city, near the end of October, which meant, of course, that Paxton had had to start in yet another new school. This he is used to, his dad is in the Canadian Navy, so moving is a somewhat normal occurrence, though being in the navy meant that they at least had fewer posts, so that was good. He has no mother, well at least that he has ever met, she had taken off before Paxton even reached the age of one. Being married to a navy man and having children turned out to not be for her. Paxton is okay with this, he and his dad have an amazing relationship, they know everything there is to know about each other, they are best friends as well, and they do everything possible together.

School, as per usual, was one of those things that Paxton both loved and hated. Being an overly small boy, and very soft spoken by nature, led him to be teased and bullied. Often times, when Paxton spoke, you thought that he was shy, but he is certainly not shy, in fact he is very outgoing, especially once you get to know him. His physical stature, though, is what really sets him apart from most of his peers, being a good ten centimeters shorter than most of the kids in his grade, which is now eight. He has light brown hair with natural blonde streaks in it, vivid electric blue eyes, round cheeks and cute little upturned nose. His lips are full and naturally red. He is what everyone refers to as a pretty boy, and he likes it.

His new school seems to have an over abundance of bullies and an under abundance of supervision in the yard at the incredibly large school that he went to. This is the first time that he had gone to a school where there were nearly two thousand students, the school is four stories tall, hundreds of classrooms, and multiple opportunities to get lost.

One group of students, in particular, are all in martial arts, and have no fear of getting caught rough housing other students, they had rarely been caught, and never punished before, so they did what they wanted.

So far, for more than two weeks, Paxton had been able to fend off the group with just calm, softly spoken words, but the boys were getting worse. There were, of course, the usual taunts of gay boy, because he would happily tell anyone who asked that he was gay, he was very much happy being gay. He had told his dad when he was eight that he felt he was, then told him at the age of ten that he was certain of it. His dad was happy for him and supported him fully. Paxton has had a few boyfriends over the years, and he is nowhere near as naïve about sex as most boys his age are. So far, this is where the bullies have been centering their efforts, however, Paxton never got insulted, nor mad at them, since most of what they said was true, and he was happy with it.

Then the leader of their pack happened to notice something.

This morning, when Paxton had gotten ready for school, he had had no diaper shirts that were clean, so he went without, and the bully saw the band of what was surely a diaper. Paxton never was able to pee in the toilet, his bladder never developed, he was not ashamed of this in any way, and would tell anyone who asked or who needed to know, he is not shy. However, no one at his new school had asked, and other than the teachers, no one had needed to know either, so this was something the bully thought that he could really get Paxton for.

Instead of just trying to taunt him though, as he usually did, this time he tried to do something that Paxton was not about to let happen. Paxton was standing there talking to a couple other boys when he saw one of the boys' eyes avert his, then he felt the incoming rush of someone quite a bit larger than him. The grab at his waist band almost happened, but Paxton was far too quick about it and easily dodged. When he turned around to confront the boy, he smiled warmly.

“Oh, were you wanting to see my diaper?” He said softly and in a more than friendly manner.

“Oh, you admit that you're a baby, as well as a gay freak?”

“Sure, though technically I'm neither a baby, nor a freak. You see, I am gay, of that I have no complaints, not like you. I also have no bladder control, a medical issue, otherwise a handicap, if you will, that requires me to wear either diapers or catheters. Most often I chose to wear diapers, since they're far more comfortable. If you wish to call me a baby, then so be it, it really doesn't offend me. However, with that being said, I did not give you permission to lay your hands on me, and that's something I just can't allow. No one's allowed to touch me, unless I say so. Your attempting to touch me, no matter the reason, without asking first, is a clear violation of my rights.”

“Boy, you have no idea who or what you're dealing with. I'm a black belt in Karate, if you give me lip, I'll hurt you.”

“Oh, aren't you cute. You think you can hurt me, ha, you only think you can, or, really, wish you could. Now, be gone, I'm tired of your trollish behavior.” Paxton smiled again, he had never raised his voice, he had never made any sign that he was upset, and he just dismissed the biggest bully in their school.

“Excuse me, did you just dismiss me?” He snarled, going to lay his hand on Paxton's shoulder to turn him around forcibly.

His hand never reached Paxton's shoulder though, Paxton knocked it away, without even looking, before it could even touch him. He turned once more to face the boy.

“Unh unh unh, I told you, no one's allowed to touch me without permission, that's twice now, don't make me angry.”

“I bet you even poop your diapers, you freakish gay baby sissy boy.”

“Nah, I don't poop my diapers, well, except that once, but I was really sick and had horrible diarrhea, it happens to the best of em. Even you've probably messed yourself a bit during a bad flu, so I doubt anyone could blame me for that.” He still smiled serenely, everyone did have to agree with him though.

“You're just a baby freak.”

Then the boy threw what would have been a vicious punch, had Paxton not easily dodged it. By now a large crowd was gathered around.

“Really, now you try and slap me, like I'm some little toy you're playing with. Who taught you how to punch, your grandma?”

“I'm gonna teach you some manners boy, I'm in charge here.”

He then threw eight punches at Paxton, none of which even threatened to touch Paxton, he danced around the punches and was smiling like he was having a good time.

“No no no, you're doing it all wrong. I was wrong though, even your grandma probably could've hit better than that. Did a dog try and teach you to hit or something?”

By now, mister bully was starting to get very angry, and this should have tipped him off that he was seriously out classed, he was the best in his school, and Paxton was dodging everything.

“Stay still and stop dancing around you little sissy baby.” He growled.

“It's you who's trying to dance with me, I'm just giving you the dancing partner. I thought you said you weren't gay though, trying to dance with a boy as you are, I'd say you must be.” He said, still smiling serenely.

That only pissed the boy off even more, so he went into full on karate mode and tried, for almost two minutes, to hit Paxton. Paxton, though, was having nothing to do with that, he was not going to be hit by such a boy, and not one of the boys' punches even came close to getting Paxton. By the time the boy stopped, he was already starting to breath hard, he had poured everything into that that he had.

“Wow, was that your best, and here I thought you might actually be a challenge. Even my dog, who died a year ago, could've fought better than that. Are we done here, it was a nice pleasant chat, but I'm tiring of your stupidity.?”

“You, you're calling me stupid, how dare you?”

“Actually, I didn't directly call you stupid, but it's you that's acting stupid, not me, so I guess really, you are, so yeah, I guess I am.” Paxton said, still smiling serenely.

“You can't call me stupid, I'm the biggest, strongest student here.”

“And yet, here we are. You tried your best to even touch me and haven't managed to once yet. So, that tells me that no, you're not, but I'll tell you what you are. You're a bully, which means you're nothing. You're nothing but a pimple on the ball sack of life, only waiting for someone to pop you, painful but pointless is all you are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go change my diaper before the end of lunch.” Paxton said, and went to turn away.

This truly angered the bully though, and he yelled in outrage and pulled a knife.

“Unh unh unh, we were having such a nice friendly talk, now what'd you have to go and do that for?”

“I'm gonna kill you.” He said, and then tried to rush Paxton.

As the boy neared him though, Paxton used both hands and managed to flip the knife right from the boys hand as he was charging. The knife went flipping straight up into the air, and, on its descent, Paxton grabbed it from mid air, hardly having appeared to have looked at it. He just snapped his hand out and caught it. He quickly folded the blade back into the handle and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he pointed into the crowd, once more having appeared to have not even looked, but he pointed at the one teacher who had finally managed to make it there, standing there with his mouth hanging open in dumbfounded awe.

“You never saw a thing, there were no weapons here at all.”

Then he turned back to the bully.

“As for you, you now belong to me. You tried to kill me, and for that, I cannot forgive you. Follow me. Failure to comply will mean I get very angry and force you to do so. If you don't believe I can do so, use your head.”

The teacher finally got his head back on, and stepped forth.

“Um, you boys need to come with me please?”

“What for Sir?” Paxton asked quietly.

“We need to go see the principal.”

“Okay, but I won't be pressing charges, not that you saw anything at all.”

The teacher was not sure what that was supposed to mean, but did lead the boys to the office. As soon as they arrived, he gave a brief description of what he saw, and then the principal took over.

“Both of you are hereby suspended for fighting, Paxton, I understand you are not the one to have started the fight, however, you'll still receive one weeks worth of suspension. Colton, you'll receive three weeks.”

“Pardon me Sir, but I never fought.”

“Really, Mr. Smithers just informed me of what happened, and, furthermore, I saw it all from here.”

“Then you know I never fought. Had I've fought this boy, he'd be in the hospital. Fighting involves hitting, neither of us hit the other, we were simply dancing.” Paxton said, still with a soft serene smile.

“I saw enough to know that you were fighting. I was unable to see everything, since my vantage point was obscured by the students a fair bit, but I saw more than enough to know you were fighting.”

“Sir, I assure you, had we been truly fighting, Colton here would be in the hospital right now. I am very nearly a master in over a dozen forms of martial arts. No one fights me, not unless I allow them to do so. Now, neither one of us are suspended, and, furthermore, Colton will be punished, but by a much higher power than you.”

“Pardon me young man?”

“You heard me Sir, I'm taking him to see my dad, he's an admiral in the navy, so he's considerably higher up than you are, and trust me, he's gonna be punished far more than a mere three week suspension. However, and I know what you're thinking, he won't be harmed either. His parents will probably have to be involved, whereas you're not even gonna call his parents and tell them that he's a foul little bully who thinks he gets to do what he wants, just because he's bigger and stronger than most of the kids here. And I know you won't, because you never do, you just send the kids home for a nice little vacation, where they don't learn anything at all, and I'm not gonna stand for it. Now, you can try and suspend us both, if you so desire, however, if you do so, I'll be going to the school board myself, without my dad, and I'll raise such a stink you'll smell for years. Now, do we have a deal?”

“You're not allowed to talk to me like that, this is my school.”

“And you're not allowed to let bullies rule the school yard, yet you do, so, we're at an impasse. As for being your school, not for much longer if you decide to suspend me as well, for having never even touched Colton. Trust me Sir, this is a battle you will not win.”

“Fine, leave.”

“Thank you Sir. Come on Colton, and just remember, you follow me like a good little boy, or really bad things happen to you, but don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, permanently.”

Colton just gulped. He thought for sure that the cops were going to be called and that he was going to be charged with assault with a deadly weapon, which would have meant juvenile detention, he knew that much. He was now truly scared though, because now that the adrenaline had dropped down some, he knew that Paxton could very seriously hurt him, and he was truly afraid of the boys father. He had never before seen someone move so fast and fluidly as Paxton had, nor had any of the spectators mind you, and this told Colton that to run would probably be very bad for his health.

They left the office and headed out of the school. As soon as they were beyond the school boundaries though, Colton worked up the nerves to talk.

“Um, please don't kill me.”

“If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. You pulled a knife on me, I could've very easily killed you instead of disarming you. And just so you know, and understand just how much trouble you're in, I know of five ways to kill you with just my bare hands that wouldn't even leave a mark. No, what you deserve is to learn respect, and believe you me, you will.”

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Most of that's gonna be a surprise, but, rest assured, by the time Monday morning rolls around, you're gonna wish we'd just kill you. At least you did it on a Friday, that gives me more than enough time to get started on making you into a better person.”

“I suppose it's too late to say I'm sorry.”

“It's never too late, however, it's also not the right time. First you have to learn what exactly you're sorry for, right now you really have no idea.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“To my house, I thought you were listening.”

“I was, but you never said that, only said to see your dad.”

“I guess you're right, so you do have a brain in your head, and you know how to use it.”

“Um, yeah. Where'd you learn to move like that, I've been training in martial arts since I was nine, I've never seen moves like those?”

“I've been training since I was four, my dad's a master in seventeen forms of martial arts, he's taught me everything. Three months ago I also took first prize in the world junior grand championships in Japan for martial arts. It was a Karate championship, but since I know more than thirty forms of martial arts from all over the world, clearly I was able to use all my knowledge. Just no weapons. Trust me though, I know twenty different weapons very well as well though.”

“Why didn't you hit me then?”

“Why?”

“I would've if I had your skill.”

“Skill only gets you so far, but, more importantly, you have to know when to use what you know. You were never a threat to me, even when you pulled your knife, and for me to hit you would've hurt you. I never hit an opponent unless I have to.”

“But I was gonna kill you?”

“You'd have to be at least twice as good as you are in order to have even been a threat with a knife. I've been trained in at least a hundred ways to disarm someone with a knife. I can even disarm my dad ninety plus percent of the time now. Trust me, no one can do that to him.”

“I'm the best in my class.”

“And you've been training for five years?”

“Yeah.” He said, sounding puzzled.

“Then your teacher's not very good. Granted, I train three to five hours a day, you probably don't get that much a week.”

“A day?” Colton gasped.

“Yes. We don't even have TV at home, we're either working out or playing together or doing something fun. My dad's taught me everything he knows, and we love working out together.”

“Wow, no wonder you're so good.”

“Thanks, but you should be better than you are after five years of training as well. Granted, you should also know how to not fight as well, and that's what we're gonna teach you.”

“I'm a black belt.”

“Um, I don't know who tested you, but no, you're not.”

“My master did, and he said I was.”

“Then he's not a master. No true master would've allowed you anywhere near a black belt with your temper and lack of skill. To earn a black belt properly; you must first be able to control your mind, you can't, and second, you're sloppy, far too much for any black belt. No, I would've given you green, or maybe a really low blue for what I saw today, and considering I've earned the fifth level black, I could actually award and or retract your belts. Depending upon the particular school of course, I only have two more levels before I make master myself. My dad says that'll be years still for me, he says I still have lots to learn.”

“My master's really good though.”

“Maybe to you, but trust me, he's not. If he's been teaching you, and he says you're black belt, then he wouldn't have even placed at the championships against kids, and you wouldn't have even been allowed to compete at all, you would've died.”

“Oh. Did you get hit?”

“A few times. I prefer to do the hitting though. Granted, I hardly even hit then.”

“I always get hit, and it hurts.”

“Then you're not very good. To get first level black belt, you have to be able to dodge most hits. I can do so blindfolded even.”

“Really.”

“Yes. Now, here we are. I strongly recommend that you say nothing until asked to speak, because he's gonna be mad. You're gonna learn respect, you're not gonna enjoy yourself in the least, but you're gonna learn.”

Colton just gulped once more.

They walked up to a very nice house, one Colton had passed hundreds of times in his life. He had always loved it. The house is a beautiful old Victorian house with large wrap around veranda, large windows, and gingerbread detailing all over. Many of the scalloped shakes on the siding are painted in several colours, but the majority of them are blue and purple. The trim is all bright white, and the roof is done in copper shingles that had been left to age naturally and look beautiful. The large four car garage is connected to the house via a covered breezeway, and is at the end of a long drive of old cobblestone. The front gardens are immaculate; hundreds of beautiful plants lining the drive, the porch, and the perfect white picket fence. Though it is already close to winter, you can easily see just how nice the garden would be in its full glory, but all the fall colours really show well too.

They walked in, the entrance way every bit as nice as the exterior; large and grand, with a huge crystal chandelier hanging just above the second floor, where a pair of curved stair cases worked their way up. To their right, as they entered, is a library and sitting room, done in beautiful rich woods oiled to perfection, and to their left is the living room, large couches and nice tables, rounded out with a very nice thick rug. Ahead of them he could see a large bright kitchen, but what Colton would not have seen are the dining room and the bathroom. Upstairs, of course, are the bedrooms, also large and grand, a master suite that is a full quarter of the large upstairs, and then three more bedrooms and two more bathrooms. Paxton got his own princes suite, which has its own bathroom as well, which is fully outfitted.

“Wow, nice house.” Colton whispered.

“Yeah, it's beautiful. Now, come on.” He said to Colton, then called out to his dad, “Dad, I'm home, I had some issues at school today with Colton again.”

“Will that god forsaken child ever learn?” He said, stomping on some stairs, clearly coming from downstairs somewhere.

Paxton just laughed.

“Um Dad, said god forsaken child is here.”

“Oh.” He said, as he came up and rounded the corner.

“Yes, Dad, meet Colton, the bully. We should go to the study and talk a bit.” He smiled.

“Oh, really. Then lead the way.”

Once more the warm serene smile that Paxton always wears was repeated on his dads face, this was really starting to unnerve Colton. He did follow though as he was led to the study. Paxton's dad went around the far side of a massive beautiful old cherry wood desk and sat down, while Paxton took one of the only other seats, half way facing his dad, halfway facing where Colton was pointed at to stand. He did so.

“Okay Handsome, what happened.”

“As I told you this morning, as I was getting ready for school, I had no diaper shirts, so had to go without today. Well, mister bully here saw and thought he'd be funny and pull my pants down. Yeah, like that'd happen. Turns out he knows a little Karate, but not enough to be given the black belt his teacher's given to him, but I'm stripping him of. Anyway, like I was saying, we had words, and he swung at me, we had more words, he tried repeatedly to swing at me. You get the hint. That would'a been just fine, but then he got really ticked off and pulled a knife. In fact, here it is.” He said and pulled out the knife and tossed it to his dad, who caught it easily.

“Interesting. Okay, go on.”

“Thanks. Yeah, well, as you know, no one can pull a weapon on me, so I disarmed him and took his weapon, and told him to stay put. The teacher who managed to finally show up finally engaged his brain and took us to the principals office, who then said he was going to suspend us. Oh, by the way, I told the teacher he never saw a knife, and thankfully neither did the principal, who could see most of what was happening, but he's too lazy to leave his office and do his job. Of course I told him he wasn't suspending anyone, since we weren't fighting, only dancing, because, like I told him, if we were fighting, Colton would be in the hospital. He finally relented when I said I was gonna go to his bosses if he tried. I did say though that Colton was gonna be punished far more severely than a mere vacation at home. So, here we are.”

“Interesting. What do you have to say in your defense Colton?”

“He said I was nothing more than pimple on the ball sack of life, that I should be popped.”

Instead of getting mad though, Paxton's dad started to laugh uproariously.

“Oh, that's a good one Paxton. Had a few too many pimples on that little baby ball sack already have you. God I hate em myself. What a horrible place to get the damned things.”

“Just a few, and it's not so little any more, I'll have you know. Granted, like the doctor said, they're not technically pimples like you get on the face, just ingrown hairs that get infected hair follicles because I shave and have to wear diapers.”

Colton was now blushing hearing this, he had never talked like this with anyone.

“No, I suppose it's not so little any more, my little baby's growing up. How is your diaper anyway, do you need a change, you're looking pretty full?”

“Yeah, getting pretty full. I was just about to go change when Colton showed up. It'll hold 'til we're done here, and I have a special punishment in mind for him, so I'll wait 'til then.”

“Oh, okay.” His dad grinned, Colton really did not like the looks of that.

He turned to face Colton once more though and gave him the stern smiling face.

“As for you. Have you any idea why Paxton would say that to you?”

“Yes, I was being a bully.”

“Exactly. Was it warranted what he said to you?”

“Yes, I guess it was.” He whispered, looking down.

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. When you talk to me, you look me in the eyes and speak clearly. Be a man and own up to your mistakes. Talk like a man, and look a man in the eye. Just from that, not even seeing you fight, I'd never award you with a black belt on those grounds.”

“I'm sorry Sir, it was warranted.” He said more clearly, looking into Paxton's dads eyes this time, though his own eyes were already starting to water.

“No point in crying, yet, there'll be plenty of time for that.” He said to Colton, then turned to Paxton.

“So, I assume we're keeping him for the weekend and remolding him?”

“You got it.” Paxton smiled.

“Okay. What's your parent's phone number, so that I can call them?”

Colton gave him the information, and he picked up the phone and made the call.

“Hi there, my name's Admiral Peter Bridges. Our sons go to school together, and I would like to talk to you about your son Colton for a few minutes.”

“Um, hi, I'm Susan, I'm Colton's mom. What would you like to talk about?”

“Thanks Susan. As I'm certain you probably have no idea about what I'm about to say, I'm gonna lay it on the line for you. My son, Paxton, just recently moved to town, and met your son Colton days after when he entered the school. Sadly, that meeting was not a friendly one. You see, and I'm sure you had no idea about this, but Colton was being a rather large bully.”

“Oh, really.” She said icily.

“Sadly so.”

“I'm sorry, I had no idea, we'll sit him down and talk to him this afternoon when he gets home from school.”

“That won't be necessary. He's here with me now at our home. He attempted to fight Paxton today.”

“Oh no, is your son okay, Colton's really rather good at karate, and I've always told him to be careful, or he could seriously hurt someone.”

“No, he's just fine, your son's nowhere near good enough to even land a hit on Paxton. He did pull a knife on my son though.”

Susan gasped.

“Sadly yes, so Paxton disarmed him and brought him here to me. He worked it so that the school will not be suspending him and or pressing charges against Colton, nor will we, however, we will be punishing him. I'm asking your permission right now to do so. Have no fear though, he's not going to be hurt in any way, shape, or form. If, however, you choose not to do so, we will be calling the police. I'd really much rather deal with such a situation without their incompetence though.”

“What would you like?”

“Only your permission. I give you my word though that he won't be harmed. He will, undoubtedly, be sore though, he's gonna be going through boot camp over the next several weeks, and most don't make it outta boot camp feeling all chipper. I'm also stripping him of his black belt and he'll have to earn it back from me, once I feel that he's earned it, and I guarantee that I'm a far harder teacher to please.”

“You have my permission. When will you be bringing him home?”

“I'll bring him home on Sunday evening. He's to be here every morning at 0500 hours, he'll go to school with Paxton and come back here after, and then I'll bring him home every evening at 2000 hours. Sorry, five am and eight pm.”

“That's okay, I understand military time. My dad was in the army.”

“Good, then you probably have a good idea of what boot camp's all about.”

“Yeah, and I don't envy Colton right now.” She chuckled.

“Nor I. Thank you, I will meet and talk to you in person on Sunday evening then.”

“Thanks.”

He hung up and then faced Colton once more.

“So, as you just heard, I've just been handed your very life. From this moment on, every breath you take is with my permission. If I ask you to hold your breath until you pass out, you do so, if I ask you to jump, you don't even ask how high, you just bloody well jump. If I say drop and give me a hundred, you do so, and I don't wanna see any of those mamby pamby sissy pushups they teach you in school. We will teach you how to do a proper pushup, a proper ab crunch, you'll learn the military press, you'll learn it all, and you'll do it with a smile. Any time I see you without a smile on your face, you earn an extra twenty pushups or crunches. Am I making myself absolutely clear?”

“Yes.” He said weakly.

“Son, I asked you if I made myself perfectly clear. I'm an admiral, when I ask you if I made myself perfectly clear, not only do you call me Sir, and you mean it, but you also salute. Then there's the fact that you whispered again, I can't hear a whisper. I fart louder than you speak, you speak clearly and concisely around me, or you don't get the chance to do so. Now, do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Better. We need to work on your salute, but it wasn't half bad, considering you're a civilian.”

“I used to be in cadets.”

“Then you at least know some of the basics. That's good. Now, Paxton has a special surprise for you, so go with him. Meet me downstairs when you're ready.”

“Come up to my room Colton, and remember your place and your tongue.”

“Okay.”

“No no no, in this house, my dad's the admiral, so that makes me the vice admiral, which means that you call me sir just as much as you do him. You obey my every command as if it were he giving it to you.” Paxton said softly.

Colton gulped, then looked to Paxton and said, “Yes Sir.”

“That's better.”

He turned and led the way from the study and headed upstairs. Colton could not help himself from looking around at all the beautiful architecture. He loved old Victorian homes above all else, and he had always wanted to see inside this particular one. He wanted to become an architect from just this house alone.

Colton followed Paxton to his bedroom, and when they entered, Colton saw that it was indeed a prince's suite to be sure. It is large, bright, and very beautiful. Even the bed is huge; a four poster bed in antique white, with a large, soft, down filled duvet and several large pillows. The book shelf, end tables, and desk are matching and large to match the room. The floor is a deep walnut, the walls are painted a soothing tone of brown, and the mouldings are crisp white. There are three more doors leading from the bedroom, other than the one they entered.

“Wow, you have a nice bedroom, it's way nicer than my parents. Why so many doors though?”

“One's for my bathroom, one's for my closet, and the last is my dressing room, there's a door from inside there to inside the closet as well. My change table's in there too, and that's where we're heading now.”

“Um, why?”

“Because I said so, now move it.”

Colton did as he was told and followed Paxton into the dressing room. As promised, there is a low table in there that was done in the same fashion as the other furniture in the bedroom had been. It has a thick soft mat on it that has a nice soft cotton cover on it. Underneath, on shelves, are all of Paxton's diapers. In the drawers in it is anything else Paxton would ever need for changing his diapers. The room also holds a large dresser with fifteen drawers, and finished the same as the rest of the furniture as well. The only other furniture in there, and they too were the same finish, are a nice bench and a chair for sitting on while dressing. There are a few hooks and a large dressing mirror with wings to round out the room.

“Strip. By the time you're finished, you should be absolutely bare. Keep in mind what'll happen if you disobey.”

“I...I....I can't get naked.”

“Sure you can, and you have to as well. Now, do it.”

Closing his eyes as he did so, Colton proceeded to strip until he was bare. Paxton rather enjoyed standing there watching as Colton bared himself. Colton is a rather good looking boy of just barely fourteen, he has soft short wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, small button nose, high cheek bones and cute dimples. As soon as he is bare, his hands went down to cover himself before opening his eyes.

“No point in covering yourself now, I've seen it all already, and though I'm larger than you are, it's not by much, and you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just larger for my age than normal, but then again, my dad's well over average size, so hopefully I got all his genes in that department.”

“You, you've seen your dad naked?”

“Um yeah, of course I have. Haven't you ever seen your dad naked?”

“No, never.”

“Oh dear god. Your whole family's body shy, aren't you?”

“Yeah.”

“That's really not healthy. No, my dad and I see each other naked all the time. Granted, he won't let me change his diapers any more, not after the last time I tried to jack him off.”

“Your dad wears diapers, and you tried to jack him off?” Colton gasped, going incredibly red, from the tip of his toes right to the top of his forehead.

“Yeah, but I was eight, he told me I wasn't allowed to do that, that he wasn't into boys in any way. Too bad really, if he was gay, he'd make all the guys scream. As for diapers, yeah, I inherited his bladder problem. Now, climb up onto the table please.”

“What for?”

“Use your head. What do you think I'd ask you to strip naked and then hop onto my diaper change table for. Come on, use that pretty little head of yours.”

“Oh god, you're really gonna diaper me, aren't you?” He said, starting to cry now.

“Yes. You tried very hard to humiliate me in front of the entire school by exposing my diaper and taunting me about being a gay baby. So, from now on, at least for the foreseeable future, you too get to wear diapers, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, just like I have to. You see, you reap what you sow, you get what you give, you finally crossed the line with me, and now you have to pay. No crying, because you brought this on yourself. Now, hop up onto the table.”

“No.”

“Pardon me, I don't think I heard you correctly?” Paxton said in as close to a dangerous tone as Colton had ever heard.

“No, you can't make me do that, you'll destroy me.” He said firmly, only his tears were coming more now, and he looked absolutely terrified.

“I know twelve ways in which I could hit you that'd cause you untold amounts of pain. There's even a nerve in your neck I could tap that'd cause you to fall to the floor, almost as if totally paralyzed, and for ten minutes or so I could do anything I wanted to you. Your mom gave you to my dad and I, you will do as I say, or you will pay further. I won't destroy you, but I will make you pay for what you've done, what you've become. The choice is yours, be a man and do it willingly, or I take the choice from you and make you do it anyway.” (I don't know if such a nerve exists, I know some pressure points will cause untold amounts of pain, but Colton does not really need to know that either, now does he.)

The tears started spilling even more now, but silently Colton climbed onto the change table.

“That's better. From now on, disobeying my direct orders will result in further punishment, am I making myself clear?”

“Yes Sir.” Colton said, crying still, saluting as best he could while laying down.

“Better. I'll be right back, don't move a muscle.”

Paxton left the dressing room and went to his bathroom and retrieved the clippers and his electric shaver, and headed back to take care of Colton. As Paxton re entered the room, Colton caught sight of what he had in his hands, and he started to cry even more.

“No, please, don't shave me too.”

“Yes, I will, and it's not as punishment that I do so either, just so you know. You have too much pubic hair, it'll get matted and smelly from wearing diapers, and trust me, you won't want that. Today I'll be shaving you baby smooth, but, in the future, you'll be allowed to shave yourself, at which time you can choose how much you keep, but it'll have to be kept well and neatly trimmed.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Why do you think I am?”

“Because I tried to kill you and humiliate you.” He said, sounding defeated once more.

“Exactly. Now, if you have to, close your eyes.”

Colton squeezed his eyes shut tight, and Paxton started working right away. Colton had a very nice bush of downy soft pubic hairs above his average size fourteen year old equipment. He had been very proud of his growth. Paxton had enjoyed seeing it, and as he started to trim off all the excess, he ran his fingers through it tenderly. This almost caused Colton to go hard, but he was too scared and humiliated to do so. He cried deep pitiful sobs though as his budding manhood was shaved away, at least in his eyes that was what was happening. It took only a few seconds for Paxton to trim it all down, and then he switched out to the shaver and started shaving everything in Colton's groin baby smooth. Above and below his penis, his balls, and even inside his ass crack a little got treated, and, within five minutes, Colton was once again as smooth as he had been only a little more than a year before. He had not stopped crying.

“You had a very nice bush for your age, but you actually look far larger now without hair, and honestly, I think you look good like this.”

Colton, understandably, said nothing to this. Paxton smiled and grabbed several things from the shelf and drawers and set them down. He grabbed one of his extra thick night time diapers, the cream and lotion, as well as a package of wipes. He started by pulling out a few wipes and cleaning Colton thoroughly.

“You don't wipe properly after going to the bathroom. From here on out, when I change your diapers, if I find a mess, I make you mess your diapers for three days. For now, you only need to use your diapers to pee in, same as I do. Granted, I won't clean you during those days, you'll have to do so on your own. I'll teach you, later, how to change your own diaper, how to clean yourself properly, and everything else you now need to know.”

As he talked, Paxton placed the nice thick diaper under Colton's bum, and then proceeded to rub a large portion of soothing lotion into his groin. He then wiped on an even thicker coating of the pasty cream.

“You also don't wash yourself properly, because you almost have a diaper rash already, and you smelled of piss. You either never finish in the toilet, or you're actually a bed wetter.” With that last statement though, Colton actually broke down in tears and cried full on large pitiful sobs. Paxton let him cry for several minutes, until he was calmed down some.

“I see, so you're a bed wetter, and you thought it'd be funny to tease someone who has the same problem, only worse. How often do you wet, and do you wear diapers to bed?”

“I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible human.”

“Yes, you are sorry, but still not as sorry as you should be, nor is it the time to apologize. Yes, you were a horrible human, but what you were before today matters very little, we're gonna make a proper human outta you now. Now, answer the questions.”

“Every night, and yes, I wear Goodnites.”

“Fake diapers, well, no worries, from now on you're gonna have proper diapers that are far more comfortable and hold a lot more. You're also gonna learn how to clean yourself properly and use cream and lotion to keep your skin healthy. Why do you still wet the bed, you're fourteen, by your age, most kids have stopped, so it's not the normal issue, do you know what it is?” He asked softly.

“Weak bladder muscles and overactive kidneys. During the day I have to always be near a washroom as well.”

“Similar to my dad and I then, except we actually have almost no muscle control in our bladders. How do you manage in Karate, if someone manages to hit you in the stomach, don't you piss your pants?”

“It's almost happened a few times.”

“So, you're a stones throw away from being a full time diaper wearer anyway, and you still tried to humiliate me. Wow, why's your mind so weak.”

“I'm not weak.”

“Yes, yes you are. Bullies are always weak in the mind. They think that to make themselves feel better about something means that they have to hurt others. You'll see soon enough. Was it because you yourself very nearly need diapers, or is it something else. Don't answer that, you're not ready to, even though I do know the answers to those questions, and more. You have secrets that you're so afraid of others to find out that it's caused you to be a bully, well, I already know those secrets, but you're not ready to say most of them. There you go.” He said, because he finished taping Colton up nice and snug.

“These diapers are pretty comfortable.” Colton said, blushing huge once again.

“Only the best baby diapers for this baby boy.”

“How can you feel comfortable calling yourself a baby?”

“Easy. I love myself just the way I am. It doesn't hurt that I'm actually a bit of a teen baby, and a full on diaper lover as well.”

“Um, what's a teen baby?”

“Someone who likes all sorts of baby things. I have some cute baby clothes, bottles, soothers, and things like that. A true baby would also mess their diapers as often as they wanted and sleep in a crib, but I don't like messing my diapers. I've done it before mind you, but I didn't like it.”

“Oh.” He blushed again.

“Go ahead and hop up please, and then you'll get to change my diaper for me as well.”

“Oh, I, um, I don't think I can change your diaper.”

“Sure you can. I'll guide you, don't worry.”

“It's not that I can't change a diaper, I change my brothers diapers all the time, I just don't think I can change your diaper.”

“Ah, I see. So you do understand a few things about yourself already, and it scares you.”

“Yes.” He whispered, starting to cry again.

“It's okay, really it is. Until you admit to yourself as being gay, and learn to love yourself for it though, you're never gonna be happy. Now, it wasn't really a request, it was an order. I prefer someone else to change my diapers, and you're gonna do so for me. So come on, hop down and let me up so that you can change my diaper.”

Colton said nothing further, just climbed off the table. As he was doing so, Paxton was undressing himself fully as well, throwing his clothes into the hamper in the corner. Colton tried not to watch, really he did, but he could not help himself. He may have bullied Paxton, but he also thought Paxton was gorgeous. Seeing him in only his diaper, though, was doing things to him he never thought of before, and his own diaper was becoming a little on the uncomfortable side. Once he was fully undressed, Paxton laid himself on the change table.

“Okay, change me please? Don't forget to wipe me down fully and properly and use cream and lotion please. Use the diapers that are on your side, they're my home and night diapers, they're far thicker and thirstier than my school and regular daytime diapers.”

Colton did as he was told to do, though his hands were shaking so bad that it looked as if he were having serious seizures the entire time. When Colton opened up Paxton's diaper and revealed his erection, he gasped. He had never seen another male hard before, and he was huge, at least to Colton's eyes.

“You weren't lying, you are larger than me.” Colton gasped.

“I never lie. If I don't think I can, or should tell the truth, then I'll say so or say nothing.”

Colton's diaper only got more tight and uncomfortable from seeing this. His hands shook even more as he gently cleaned all of Paxton's diaper area, then he slipped the diaper under his bum and proceeded to lotion and cream him up, and then he taped Paxton up nice and snug.

“Very nice, you change diapers perfectly. Thanks.”

“Um, you're welcome. My brother's four and still has to wear Pampers almost full time, he has the same problem as me, so it's taking a long time to potty train him. I was in kindergarten before I was outta diapers full time, and he's gonna be the same.”

“I see. And how often do you steal his diapers and use them inside your underwear?”

Well, Colton just blushed even more again and started crying.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. You never stopped loving diapers, did you, you never wanted to potty train, did you?”

“No.” He said miserably.

“Then you'll at least like part of your punishment, and that's okay too.”

“I'm such a freak, no one likes diapers though.”

“Wow, don't you ever use your internet time wisely?”

“Um, what do you mean?”

“Fuck, look up diaper lovers next time you can, though the next couple months you're gonna be too tired to do anything else. Trust me though, there's diaper lovers all over the world.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Now let me up please.”

Colton moved out of the way to allow Paxton to get off the table. He then went to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of tights. They were soft pink in colour, thick, and very soft looking.

“Have you ever worn tights before?”

“No.” He stuttered out again.

“Shame, I bet you look hot in them, especially with your super thick baby diaper underneath. Watch as I put mine on and then follow my lead.”

Paxton proceeded to put his tights on, going a lot slower than he normally would, to allow Colton to see how one did so. Colton then did so himself, when he was urged to do so. Everything he knew said he should not be doing this, nor should he want to do so, but he really did, even them being pink he liked.

“I was right, you're very hot like that. You're already very good looking, but you look even better in diapers and tights.” Paxton smiled brightly.

“Thanks.” Colton said, blushing even more once again.

“Okay, let's go downstairs. I warn you though, the next several hours you're gonna beg us to kill you, but we won't. If you stop, when we expect you to do something, it'll only make it worse, oh and keep that smile on your face. You'll get breaks when, and only when, we think you both need and deserve one. I don't know if you know what boot camp really is, but it's designed to tear you down and rebuild you, and we're gonna rebuild you good and proper. Any complaining will only be dealt with more severely. Follow me.” Paxton said, and then turned and walked from the room, leading a very scared Colton to their basement.

Their house had been chosen, not because of its looks, but because the basement was huge and could be made into what they wanted. When they arrived to the basement, Colton was amazed. There is so much down there his mind had a hard time taking it all in to start with. On one side is a weight area, and next to it is a very large sparring arena. There are sparring dummies next to that, and across from there is a chin up bar on the wall. The majority of the area, though, had been set up as a military endurance course. With what appear to be four meter high ceilings in the basement, the climbing wall is understandably pretty tall. There are tires laid out, netted ropes, tunnels, and at least a dozen other things that one would have to traverse to get to the end of the course. Colton had just stopped and stared at everything before Paxton pulled him from his amazement.

“And this is the reason we bought this house, and not at least fifty others. We bought it around this and this only. Granted, we did want the pool too.”

“You have a pool too?”

“Yes, outside in a glass house. Now, come over here please, we need to get started on tearing you down and rebuilding you.”

Chapter 2

Colton was scared of what was about to happen, he knew that he was going to be hurting a great deal, but he did as he was told. He went and stood on the spot that Admiral Bridges had pointed at, and Paxton came and stood next to him about a meter away.

“I wanna start with a few of the basics. First, you need to know how to salute properly, then stand at attention and at ease, so follow my lead.”

It took well over fifteen minutes of this for the admiral to be satisfied.

“Good. Now, show me how you do a pushup, and I'll correct you.”

Colton dropped to the ground and started doing pushups. Peter got right down on the ground, his nose very nearly touching Colton's, and then started barking out orders for him to follow.

“Move those hands further apart, your thumbs should be touching your shoulder blades when you press your useless nose to the floor. Turn your hands, stop pointing them at each other. Come on boy, do a proper pushup, press your nose to the floor, then back up again. Come on, flatten your back and drop your ass, I should be able to place a level on you, you should be stiff as a board. Put your feet together, lock your knees. Come on, my grandma can do better than that, and she's been gone ten years.”

In five minutes, Colton was sweating profusely, he was trying his best to keep the smile on his face, but it was starting to falter. The admiral just kept pushing him.

“Come on boy, I wanna see you smile, look me in the eye, smile at me, make me believe I can't hurt you. I'm nothing to you, these pushups are nothing to you. You control your body, you don't feel any pain, we're just having a pleasant chat in the park. Come on, all the way down, all the way up. Unh unh unh, you're starting to falter, you haven't even hit twenty.”

“Sir, I'm up to forty.”

“Boy, did you just contradict me?”

“No Sir, but you said twenty, and I've counted forty already.”

“Yes, but I disallowed twenty of them for not being proper. You don't get to stop 'til you've hit a hundred, my way. And keep that smile on your face boy, every time that smile drops, I add ten.”

He was trying, he was trying so hard, but the harder the admiral made him push, the worse he was starting to feel, the more his smile faded. His arms were starting to shake. His back was starting to ache. He was wondering just how much more he could take.

“Come on boy, you called Paxton a sissy gay boy, look to your right, see how well that sissy gay boy's doing. Today you called him a sissy gay baby boy too, well, that sissy gay baby boy's doing perfectly. How many are you up to now Baby?”

“Hundred and sixteen.”

“Switch to one arm now Baby. Push yourself.”

“Okay.” He said, and then did so, pulling his right arm out and re-positioning his left, and then continuing on on his pushups as if he had not just doubled his work.

Colton had looked over to Paxton, he had not even known that he was there doing pushups right next to him. He had been so focused on the admiral that he had not seen Paxton get down as well. He was shocked, of course, to hear that he was already past a hundred, when he had just barely managed fifty of his own now, though the admiral was still only allowing thirty two of them, then to see him pull one arm out from beneath himself and continue his pushups one armed. He doubled his efforts, he could not allow the younger boy to so out do him, but ten more was all it took, and his arms collapsed underneath him.

“Did I allow you to give up, did I specifically say you were allowed to wuss out and stop what you're doing?” Peter barked.

“N-no Sir, arms-won't-move.” Colton gasped out.

“They won't, or you won't move them?”

“They won't Sir.”

“That's an excuse. You're in control of your body, it's not in control of you. Fine, if you no longer wanna do pushups, let's go do something else. Get up.”

“I-I-I can't Sir, my back's aching too much.” He said, nearly crying again.

“That word's not allowed here boy, you can do anything I tell you to do, and you will too, or I add a five kilo weight to your shoulders and make you do another ten pushups. Now, get up, before I make you.”

Colton's arms were very nearly useless now though, and he could not even use them to roll himself over. His back ached so much now that the action of rolling over caused him to squeal. Sitting up though was excruciating.

“Sir, could you help me to stand up? I have nothing left.” He asked meekly.

“Oh dear. You did better when you went through boot camp Paxton, and you weren't even six yet.” Peter shook his head in amazement.

“Yeah, well I always was stronger than most kids.”

“Yeah, and your physical strength was pretty good too.”

“Thanks Sir, what strength was he talking about?”

“In this house, physical strength means nothing, you're only as strong as your head is. Even you could easily hurt me, throw me, or do anything, if only your head's strong enough to do it.”

“I don't know what that means. You really went through boot camp when you were five?”

“Oh yeah. I asked my dad to do it for me the summer between kindergarten and grade one. I wasn't even six yet. Most brutal, and fun time I'd ever had. Most of the Navy guys there laughed when my dad brought me and told them to treat me like I was a new recruit, to make me hurt. They didn't wanna at first, but I told them to. Trust me, when I broke down crying, they laughed at me and told me to get my sorry ass up and keep going, and I did. We've taken it easy on you so far, because you aren't very strong yet.”

“That was easy?” He gasped, he still barely had any feelings in his arms.

“Yeah, you should've done a hundred and fifty pushups for the amount your smile dropped. We let you off at not even forty.”

“Like Paxton said, we're going easy on you, so far, but soon there'll come a time when, when I say you do a hundred pushups, you have to do them in ten minutes or less. Now come on, you don't wanna use your body muscles and your brain together, so let's go use just your brain. Go sit in that desk.” He said pointing to a desk that Colton had not seen earlier.

He went and sat down at the desk, and as soon as he did so, he was handed a sheet of paper and a pencil.

“Okay, here's your assignment. You're to write until that page is full, you're to use the smallest, neatest printing that you're capable of. If it's illegible, punishment will be doled out as I see fit. You're to write about why being a bully is bad. As you're doing so, Paxton and I'll be asking you questions, and you have to answer them, all while continuing to write. You have one hour, start.”

Colton started writing as soon as he was able to, and they let him do so for about thirty seconds, before Peter first asked a relatively simple math question, and Colton answered it after a few seconds. A few seconds later, Paxton asked him a simple geography question, and he stopped writing for a few seconds to answer, but he was barked at to not stop writing. They did this for the entire hour, they would give him a few seconds to write, then ask a question, and so on and so forth.

“Okay, that ends the brain function portion of your test. Now I get to read it to you while you and Paxton spar. To the sparring mat please.”

“He'll kill me.” Colton gasped.

“No, no one dies unless I want them to. I'd certainly send you to the hospital, but you won't die. I'll be pulling my punches though, so don't worry.”

That did not really make Colton feel any better, though he did get up and stumbled to the mat in the centre of the room anyway. As soon as he was there, Paxton was there in front of him.

“Okay, the point of this exercise is to not let me hit you. I'm gonna go slow, since you're not fast enough to stop me if I were to try and hit you. You're not to try and hit me, you're to block or dodge only, though you should be working on your dodging only.”

“Okay.”

Paxton stood at the ready, waiting for Colton to be ready, and while he got into his ready stance, he was nowhere near ready.

“Wow, standing like that, it's a wonder you received a black belt. Clearly your master's sloppy. Okay, since that's your best, for now that's what we'll start with.”

Paxton started throwing a good series of hits, using both hands and both feet, though he was only tapping Colton. Colton was nowhere near fast enough to stop even ninety percent of the hits. And for nearly ten minutes, this is what they did. So far Peter had not started reading. He was too busy trying not to laugh.

“Do you have any idea why you're getting hit, Colton?” Paxton asked, as he hit him twice.

“Yeah, you're just too good. I thought you said you were gonna slow down?”

“I've slowed down by at least half, if not more. I'm hardly even trying to hit you, yet I'm hitting you more than ninety percent of the time. I've been giving you chance after chance to block me, but you barely can. Do you know why you're getting hit?”

“No, why, teach me, please?”

“Thank you. You're getting hit, because you're sloppy, your stance is all wrong, and you're looking at my hands, not my eyes. Also, you haven't been punished yet for having no smile, I wanted to get you to this point, but from now on, if I see that smile fade, I tap you on one of your pressure points and cause serious pain. Now, look me in the eye, smile at me, make me think we're just having a walk in the park, having a nice conversation. Control your breathing, you're not running from a bear, though I'd expect you to control your breathing even then. Now, look at my feet, see how I'm positioned, see how I hold my body, that's how you should be, adjust now.”

He did so, and then Paxton continued. Colton was able to dodge almost twenty percent of the hits now, but the first time his smile faded and Paxton hit him inside the arm pit, he knew pain the likes of which he had never felt before.

“Don't you dare stop.” Paxton growled, because Colton was about to collapse. “If we were having a real fight, and your life was in danger, that little bit of pain couldn't be allowed to stop you, and it won't be allowed now.”

“That really fucking hurt.”

“Watch your mouth, or I'll hit the other side too.”

“Sorry Sir.” Colton grunted, because all the while, Paxton had not stopped throwing punches and or kicks at him.

“You're still watching my hands. Now, watch my eyes. My dad's gonna start reading to you now.”

“Colton, this is truly abysmal, I expected better of Paxton during his first boot camp, and he wasn't even six yet. Here goes though.”

'Why not to be a bully. Bullies are mean and hurt people, 2 times 7 is 14 Sir, for no reason. Bullies are mean and hurt people. I should not be mean, the capital of Canada is Ottawa. I should not be mean, because it hurts people's feelings. 14 plus 100 is 114 Sir.'

The essay went on from there. Peter just kept reading the entire time that Paxton repeatedly hit Colton, though he was at least starting to block almost thirty percent, but Paxton had had to slow down even further.

“Do you see what the point of that exercise was now Colton?” Peter asked him.

“To use my head.”

“Partially correct. It was for concentration. Every question we asked you wrote down, you were absolutely unable to concentrate on multiple things happening at the same time. You lose focus and therefore lose your place. The more we asked of you, the worse it got. The harder the questions, the poorer you got. Your printing got even worse, which was already pretty bad to start with, you kept getting more and more repetitive, there was one sentence repeated four times in a row even. This is one exercise that'll be repeated every day, you will be able to concentrate on everything at the same time by the time we're done with you. Now, do you think you're getting better at dodging and blocking?”

“Not really Sir, Paxton's slowed down even more, but I'm getting hit almost as much as when we started.”

“Good answer, at least you've noticed that much. Are you sick of being used as a sparring dummy yet?”

“If I answer yes to that, it's only gonna continue, isn't it?”

“Come to think of it, yes, but it will if you answer no too, I just want your honest answer.” He laughed.

“That's what I was afraid of Sir. Yes, I am though.”

“Then you need to learn not to get hit.”

“You want me to ask you to teach me, don't you?”

“Is that what you think I wanna hear right now?”

“I don't even know any more.”

“Then you're not focusing.”

“I'm getting extremely tired, even more sore, and you only think I'm not focusing.” He said in amazement.

“No, I know you're not. That's when you have to learn to focus even more. Exhaustion, pain, they cloud your judgment, unless you don't let them. Yes, you have to ask to be taught, you have to let down all your barriers and let us build them back up. We're not there yet, but nor are you gonna be useful at all pretty soon.”

“Please teach me?”

“Don't worry, we will. Now, onto another brain exercise.”

Paxton stopped instantly trying to hit Colton, Colton was relieved. He was already nearing agony, he was not sure how much more he could take. He already had more than a hundred small bruises starting, his legs, back, arms, face and chest were all in pain. He groaned though when he learned that, not only were they not going to stop, but that he was going to have to try and focus his mind even more.

“I don't think I can focus any more.”

“No, you don't think, that's why you can't. Work past your pain, work beyond your exhaustion. Only then can you master your mind. In order to master your body, in order to even get close to a black belt, you have to first master your mind. You tell your body what it feels, not the other way around. Now, follow me.”

Colton was led once more to another area. Paxton passed him a blindfold and told him to put it on. He did so, and then he was turned a half dozen times or so.

“Okay, I want you to remove your blindfold for a count of five seconds, when I tell you to, and when you do so, you are to look straight ahead, take in as many details as you possibly can, and then put the blindfold back on. Take it off now.” Peter said, and then counted to five, and Colton put it back on.

“Good. Now, tell me as many details of the area that you just looked at as you possibly can.”

“Um, there was a weight set, the wall had mirrors on it, the floor is white, um, um. I think that was it.”

“How many weights were on the barbell?”

“I don't know Sir.”

“How many weight stations are there?”

“Four, I think Sir.”

“Wrong, there are five. What colour are the benches on the weight stations?”

“I honestly can't tell you that Sir, they appeared to be green to me, but I'm colour blind and don't see blues or greens properly.”

“Fair enough, I can't fault you for that. What is the name on the workout equipment?”

“I don't know Sir.”

“How many light fixtures are in your direct line of sight?”

“Um, I don't know Sir.”

“What was on the shelf next to the weight station?”

“Um, towels, I think Sir.”

“How many.”

“I don't know.”

“What colour are they?”

“I don't know Sir?”

“What was the shelf made of?”

“I think metal Sir?”

“What colour is the metal shelf?”

“Um, white or silver.”

“How many shelves were on that shelf unit?”

“I don't know Sir.”

“How many cables were there on the bench press machine?”

“I don't know Sir.”

“Okay, I think that's enough for this go round. Now, remove your blind fold again and look once more, now that you know the answers, and take in all that you missed. Once you understand just what it was that you missed, then we'll go again. Your first go round was an example of what I require. Your second try though, for every one that you miss, I give you five pushups. Do you want to do any more pushups right now?”

“Oh, dear god no Sir.”

“I'm not god, just an admiral, but remember that. Now, blindfold back on, and let's see how much better you do this time.”

He replaced the blindfold and he was spun once more. Once he was stopped, he was told to remove his blindfold once more for a count of five, then it was replaced again. This time when he was asked to give all the details, he did much better, but he still missed a fair bit. Peter asked him several other fine details, and he got about half of them right, but, by the end, he had to do thirty pushups.

“Okay, down and give me thirty. Remember, I wanna see you smile, I don't wanna see any sloppy pushups, just get down there and do them, push aside your pain and get it done. You can either do thirty, or you can push for more, the choice is yours.”

Colton groaned, but he did as he was told, and though he tried his hardest to not scowl, he had an extra five added to his thirty, and when he reached thirty five, he was told to stand.

“That hurt, didn't it?”

“Yes Sir.”

“But you did it. You knew you had to do it and you pushed aside your pain and exhaustion and you did it. You had to add five for losing your smile, but you did it. Now, blindfold back on, let's see if you can add more detail your first go round this time and earn even less pushups.”

They went through the exact same procedure again, and this time when he was asked to give his list, he did so, and he did better this time, trying his hardest to get everything himself. He still had to answer a dozen questions, and he answered most of them, but he still earned himself fifteen more pushups. This time he did his pushups without error or fail.

“Much better. Final time for now, then we move onto something else.”

He was spun again, his blindfold removed for five seconds, then replaced and they went over everything once more. He still earned ten more pushups, but considering what he was being asked to do, that was not too bad.

“Very good. You can pay attention and focus your mind when you really want to, even though you're getting very tired.”

“To tell you the truth Sir, I was very tired a long time ago, I have no idea how I'm even going now.”

“Because you have to. Do you know how to skip rope?”

“Um, yes Sir.”

“Good. Can you run on the spot while doing so?”

“Never tried before Sir.”

“Too bad, it's one of the very best exercises you can do. That's what we're gonna do now.”

“I hope my arms will work enough.” He said dryly.

“Well, it's either that or more pushups, your choice. Follow Paxton, he'll lead you this time.”

Paxton led him once more to the mat and passed him the best quality jump rope he had ever used, and was told to follow Paxton's lead. Paxton faced him, but far enough away so that they could watch each other, then Paxton started, telling Colton what to do and how, then set a good strong pace.

“Okay, faster now. Close your eyes. We're gonna do an exercise. I want you to disappear from your current location. You just fell into the woods. You just scared a baby grizzly bear, and you know his momma's close by. Oh crap, she just jumped outta the trees at you. Run for your life, run. Come on, faster, she's gonna catch you. You can out run her, you're small and agile and fast too, she's well over two hundred kilos, if she catches you, you're dead meat. Come on, run for your life. Faster, she's gaining on you. Oh god, she's catching up to you, come on, faster, faster, you can do it, only a few more meters and you'll be home free. Oh no, here she comes.” As Paxton went, Colton was really going for it. And then the next exercise in their routine came up.

“Oh no, she's got you.” He yelled

Just as that happened, Peter grabbed Colton from behind, growled really loud, and that was it. Colton screamed so loud, shit himself so bad, and pissed so hard, his diaper very nearly exploded. Then he started crying, huge pitiful sobs. Peter held him and talked him down as this happened.

“Do you understand what just happened here Colton?” He asked softly once Colton had calmed down some.

“Yeah, you scared the shit outta me.”

“Well, yes, that we certainly did, quite literally as well. No, what happened is that you were so totally focused on what was happening at the time, that you lost focus on the fact that you were here, you weren't being chased by a bear, that you were perfectly safe. We manipulated your fear and used it against you. That's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Now, don't feel bad that you shit and pissed yourself, I've caused more than a few grown men to do the same. I even had one guy throw up so badly that we had to take him to the hospital, because he actually ruptured his stomach. Granted, then you have ones like Paxton here. When we did the same thing to him, for the first time, when he was seven, when I grabbed him like that, the little puke face accidentally broke my jaw.”

“He, he broke your jaw Sir?” He said, actually laughing a bit.

“Yeah, I managed to scare him, which has always been hard to do, and he reacted violently. He threw me, jumped on me and threw only one punch, and that was before even opening his eyes. I was laughing so hard I didn't even realize he'd hit me at first, it wasn't 'til almost half an hour later that I realized something was wrong, and had a private take me to the hospital.”

“Ouch, and you weren't mad?”

“Of course not. I've had more than a few guys hit me now when I've done that to them. Granted, my seven year old son was the first to break a bone. Even the others with me during that training session were in awe.”

“Can I go get cleaned up please?”

“Yes, I think you deserve to go get yourself cleaned up, and I think you've even earned a bit of a break. You have one hour to go have a bath and relax a bit. Paxton will show you the way and help you out as much as he can.”

Paxton grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and then led Colton up to his bedroom once again.

“Okay, go into the bathroom and remove your tights as best you can without making a mess, then hop into the shower to remove your diaper, so that any mess that falls out can easily be hosed down, put it into this bag and tie it up and throw it away. Then just hop into the shower and hose yourself off as best you can. Once you're done that, call me.”

“Okay, you, you know, don't think less of me because I pooped my diaper, do you?”

“No, of course not. Do you honestly think I didn't know that was gonna happen?”

“Um, I guess not.”

“No, I knew one or both was gonna happen, I would've been more surprised had you not.”

“Oh.”

He disappeared into the bathroom and took care of the messy business as best he could without making a mess. Once he was hosed down, and he was thoughtful enough to make sure the shower was clean again before calling Paxton, he did so.

“Okay, do you like bubble baths?”

“I haven't had one in more years than I remember.” He said, unashamedly standing naked in front of Paxton now. At least being diapered, and worse, in a messy diaper, had eased those fears.

“Then you can really relax and have a bubble bath with the jets on. I assure you, it's very nice.”

Paxton started the bath as hot as he thought Colton would be able to take it, added some relaxing peppermint bubble bath to the water, as well as a healthy dose of Epsom salts, and then urged Colton into the water. Once the water was high enough, he turned on the jets.

“Just so you know, you're doing well so far. You still have a long way to go, granted, but you're about where you should be for your age and stage.”

“But you did all this when you weren't even six?”

“True, but I was training with my dad already quite a bit, as well I asked to go through with it. He didn't think I was ready for it, and he warned me for a good two months before he allowed me to do so as to what I was getting into. He told me that once we started, that he'd make sure his guys treated me just like every other new recruit. I was yelled at and insulted, called a baby, I was pushed to my very limits. There were times I wanted to quit, but I was too strong, my dad says too stubborn, and I made it. You'll make it too, but it's gonna be a rough two months for you. And just so you know, even at school I'm gonna be pushing you as well.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. You're not gonna humiliate me there are you?”

“Do you feel that I'm the sort to humiliate anyone?”

“No, and sorta yes. You're really gonna make me wear diapers, aren't you?”

“Yes.”

“That'll be totally humiliating to me, don't you think?”

“And yet, you do deserve it too, don't you?”

“Yeah, I suppose I do, but you said you wouldn't humiliate me.”

“And I won't. There's only one reason you noticed I was a diaper wearer, and that's because I did something stupid. Even I can do that, but it wasn't entirely my fault either. I won't let that happen to you as well. We're gonna make sure you have diaper shirts to conceal that fact from everyone, so that no one notices.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Tell me about you now?”

“What do you wanna know?”

“What makes you tick, what do you like to do, why were you a bully, even though I think I know some or all of the answer to that, why are you in Karate, that sorta thing.”

“When I was little, I sorta used to wet my pants a lot, I told you that I was late in potty training, like my brother, well, I still had accidents for a while. Eventually they stopped, but the teasing didn't really. I started Cadets, then Karate to build up my self esteem and strength and to stop the bullies, but I stopped Cadets because I preferred karate. Once I got bigger, and the kids knew I couldn't be hurt any more, I somehow went from the bullied to the bully, and now that I look back on it, I don't know how I let it happen. It was a horrible thing to do, I know how bad it feels to be bullied. I really don't like doing much of anything but Karate, I practice as much as I can, but I do like movies, I love watching them. I don't really have any friends, only kids from Karate who look up to me because I'm bigger and stronger and am the best there, but I don't really even like them. It was nice to have them hanging around though, sorta like a posse, it made me feel stronger somehow. I have a good family life though, I love my mom and dad and even my little brother, but he's such a little cutie. He only lets me change his diapers when I'm home now, he prefers me, I don't know why, he just says I make him happy.”

“It's funny how sometimes the bullied end up being the bullies, it happens, but it usually shows a weak mind. Most bullies are incredibly weak.”

“Yeah, and I'm starting to see that I really was. How many other kids have you helped like this?”

“Not many, only a few.”

“Did you diaper them all as well?”

“Yes.”

“I thought so.”

“Go ahead, lay back now and close your eyes, rest, relax, tell your body it isn't in pain, and enjoy.”

He did so, even though he had already been laying back, and his eyes had already been nearly closed anyway, but he laid back fully and relaxed totally. Not even five minutes later, Paxton had to stifle a giggle, because Colton had fallen asleep. When he had done so though, he slid down even further, until his head went under water, and he came up spluttering.

“I think I fell asleep there for a few seconds.” When he looked up to see a silently laughing Paxton.

“Yeah, you did, it was funny looking, you just totally passed out, and then slid right under the water as if boneless. To tell you the truth, I wondered if you'd pass out or not, almost all of them do once they relax fully for a few seconds. You only have a few more minutes though, so lay back again, and this time try not to fall asleep.”

“Thanks, but I wasn't trying to fall asleep, it just happened.” He grinned, but laid back down again and closed his eyes.

Paxton let him relax for a few minutes longer before telling Colton that his time was up and to wash up really well. Colton then spent a few minutes really washing himself well from head to toe. He washed his hair really well, and then he was done.

“You didn't pull back your foreskin and wash your dick head.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't.” He blushed.

“What, do you like the smell that happens when you don't?”

“Normally I don't smell anything, but if I do, I go and wash right away, it stinks.”

“Always wash and you won't have that problem. A boy I helped once before liked the smell and was always leaving it, it got to the point he didn't even mind doing pushups to let it get nasty. Some boys really like that though, not sure why, it stinks, and it can cause bad infections if you're not careful.”

“Yikes.” He washed himself really well though, even though Paxton was sitting there watching him intently.

“Why did you stay to watch me wash anyway?”

“Part of the exercise, it's designed to destroy your shame and embarrassment. The diapers help with that as well.”

“Ah, I see.”

“And speaking of diapers, we both need fresh diapers, so come on.”

“Can I dry off first?”

“Actually, no, I have some oil to apply to your skin before you dry off, it'll keep you softer and smoother, as well it feels really nice. Come on.”

Paxton led Colton back to the dressing room and there he had Colton stand while he took baby oil and rubbed it all over Colton's lithe form. He was blushing the entire time, never before had he felt something so nice, yet so almost erotic. This time it was only his exhaustion that was keeping things down. Paxton smiled more from this fact. He wondered how long it would take for Colton's natural horniness to take over, even though he was incredibly tired and sore. Most boys could go for two days before they just erupted, no matter how tired and sore they were.

Once all oiled, Colton was laid down on the table, and he was diapered nice and thick, with the prerequisite lotion and cream once again. He was handed a fresh pair of tights to put on, and he did so. He hopped off when told to do so, and Paxton removed his tights and hopped up.

Colton took the hint and proceeded to change Paxton right away without being asked to. For some strange reason, even though he knew it should be wrong, he liked to change Paxton's diaper. Once more he did start to get a little uncomfortable in the diaper, though he was still so tired and sore that he only got, at best, half hard. Paxton noticed this as well.

“Thanks, that was nice.” Paxton said.

“Yeah, it was, thanks. By the way, is there any chance at all that I could get some food? I'm getting so hungry now it's not even funny.”

“We'll see. Come on.”

Paxton led Colton to the kitchen, where he knew his dad would already have a good healthy dinner ready and waiting for them. As they walked in the kitchen, Peter was just setting the table.

“Ah, perfect timing as always. I swear your stomach leads you here at the perfect time.”

“It does, well partially, my nose does most of the work.” Paxton grinned.

They went and sat down, and when told he could, Colton started eating. He was eating to put a wolf to shame though.

“Slow down Colton or you'll make yourself sick. No one's gonna take your food away from you, unless you don't slow down that is. Take a small bite, chew it fifteen to twenty times, and repeat. Do not inhale your food.” Peter said.

“Sorry Sir.”

“And don't you ever talk with your mouth full of food again, that was disgusting.”

Colton blushed and swallowed, and then said, “Sorry Sir, I'm forever getting in trouble for that at home too.”

“Good, but here, if it happens again, you have to stop eating and give me fifty pushups before you get to eat again.”

Colton gulped, then said, “Okay Sir.”

Colton did slow down, though he still had to be told to slow down five more times throughout their meal, and he was chewing at least twice as fast as the other two were. As such, he was done far sooner than the other two were.

“Could I have some more please?”

“No, there's no more. We only eat one plate and that's it here. That's all you need as well, you shouldn't eat more than that, especially at dinner time.”

“I always eat more at dinner time though, I'm still hungry.”

“Whining has a special punishment in this house, if you whine, you have to stand stock still with your hands above your head, holding a ten kilo weight. I assure you, it doesn't sound like much, 'til you hit the five minute mark. You have to stand there, not moving a muscle for fifteen minutes though. Most kids pass out within ten minutes from that. Do you really wanna continue whining around me?” Peter growled.

“Um, no Sir.” Colton said, his eyes going incredibly large.

“No, I should hope not. That punishment also gets used for other things that I consider horribly offensive, and I'll be very surprised if you don't pass out and actually manage to last the full fifteen minutes. Don't try me. It won't kill you, but you'll feel like I tortured you for hours if it has to happen. Oh, and just so you know though, we also fire math questions at you the entire time, and you have to answer them as fast as possible, and be a hundred percent accurate, just because I'm truly mean.” He grinned evilly.

Colton said nothing, just nodded his head. The other two finished eating a few minutes later, then they all took their dishes into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. Finally they headed back downstairs again.

“Okay, I trust you know how to do situps?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We do situps a little differently around here though. That bench over there, it's on an incline, you lay on it, lock your feet into the bars and do your situps like that. Lot's of people do this though, so sadly it's not my idea, but it's a good one. How many can you do usually?”

“Forty to fifty.”

“That's it?”

“Why, isn't that good? No one else at school or at Karate can do more than me.”

“Wow, and here I've been doing a hundred since I was four.” Paxton said.

“Yeah, and that's on an incline.” Peter said.

“Okay then. I wanna see fifty of your best on that then. I also wanna see you doing your best to press your forehead to your knees. I'd at least hope that you're that flexible, since you should be with a black belt.”

“I normally can.”

He headed over to the situp bench, there were two side by side, and as he was positioning himself on the left one, Paxton got onto the right one.

“Okay, follow my lead, lock eyes with mine and try and keep up to me. I'll go slower than I normally do, since I doubt you'll be able to go as fast as I do.”

“Okay.”

Paxton got started right away, and though he was going slower, it was still far faster than Colton was used to doing it. Also, being on an incline made it nearly twice as hard as he was used to. By fifteen he was already burning up, by twenty he was gasping, by twenty five he was losing focus, he didn't even make it to thirty before he just stopped.

“Did I give you permission to stop?” Paxton said.

“No, can't go any more.”

“Can't or won't?” He said dangerously.

“Can't, muscles have stopped.”

“That's because you haven't even begun to master them. Now, look at me, control your breathing, that's your biggest issue, you're still gasping, breath slowly and easily, in your mind you're just taking a pleasant stroll through a beautiful garden.”

“I just don't know if I can do any more.”

“That's because you're not telling your body to do it. Pain is your enemy, you have to master your enemy. Come on, ten more, at least, before we move on.”

Colton closed his eyes for a few moments, worked to control his breathing as best he could, and then did another one, and then another after that. Paxton let him do so in this way, and slowly the smile crept back onto Colton's face, he was trying his best to master himself, and it showed.

“You're doing it. Come on, that's it, keep going, let's hit fifty, you know you can do it. You're having a good time.”

And he did do it too. When Paxton called time, he did slump down for a few seconds, but he got up right away when told to do so.

“There you go. If you can manage that all the time, then you'll do just fine. Most people don't begin to start mastering their bodies for at least a couple days.”

“Thanks, but I'm getting even more sore and tired than I was.”

“And you'll continue getting more and more so before the end of today. It's only just after 1800 hours, we've still got almost two hours yet. Come on, another brain activity.”

Colton almost groaned, the brain exercises that he was going through were almost as bad as the physical ones were, but he managed to hold it in. Paxton saw it though and hid a grin. He led Colton to the desk once more and had him sit.

“How's your ability to write without looking?”

“Um, never tried before actually.”

“Then this oughtta be fun.” Paxton giggled. “This exercise, you have to watch what we're doing, yet write down what you see, without looking at the paper. You have to write small, not over lap anything, because it has to be legible, write neatly, of course, and we're both gonna be doing it. We'll hold up cards, some will have words, others will have pictures, you have to write down what it is. If it's a picture, give us as much detail as you possibly can, it's very simple.”

“I have my doubts that it's simple, even though it sounds easy enough.” Colton laughed.

“You're getting smarter then.” Paxton laughed.

They got started right away, and Peter and Paxton both alternated. At first they were standing side by side, and they would each hold up their card for only one second. They would pause for one, and then the other would hold up his card. Every couple minutes though, they took a step apart, to increase the difficulty, as well the pictures and the words were getting progressively harder. They did this for thirty minutes.

“Okay, don't even look at your paper, turn it over, and then stand up.” Peter said.

Colton did as he was told. Paxton then led him back over to the mat and they faced each other.

“I trust you remember this scenario.”

“Yes.” Colton's voice wavered. He was not so certain he could stand getting hit any more.

“Good. This time's different though, you have to try and hit me.”

“Oh good, I wasn't so sure I wanted to get hit any more.” He laughed.

“Yeah, well you have to work on your speed and your stance, if you can master that, you won't get hit.”

“I know.”

They both got ready, and when Paxton nodded, Colton started. He went through everything he had, using all the speed he had in him, to try and hit Paxton, but still, nothing came close to hitting. It was a good fifteen minutes of this and Colton was starting to get even more tired yet, before Paxton started speaking.

“Know why you can't hit me?”

“You're too good.” He panted again.

“Yes, I am good, but only because I practice, and I use my skills. You're still not looking at my eyes. By the way, your smile's starting to falter again. For every time I see it falter from here on out, I lash out and smack you. Now, look at my eyes, position yourself how I showed you earlier, center your balance so that you're not so off centered. If I were to hit you right now, you'd stumble.”

“How am I supposed to look at your eyes when I'm supposed to be hitting you though?” Colton asked.

“Right now you're basing your attacks on where my body is, not where it's gonna be. You can't possibly know that, because you're not watching my eyes. Also, every time you go to hit me, your eyes wander to the area you're about to attack, which gives me a split second advantage over you, because I know exactly where you're about to hit. Why is that?”

“Because I'm not watching your eyes, I'm watching your body.”

“That's right. By keeping eye contact, smiling, it forces me to react, not to avoid. By not watching my eyes, I'm easily able to avoid every hit before you even make it. Make this hard on me, give me a few bruises. Oh, and your posture, tighten yourself up, you're too loose, move only when you intend to strike or you need to move, always be prepared for a hit, even if I'm not intending to hit you. And stop lashing out blindly as well, you're wasting energy, you're making yourself more tired. Control your breathing like I've told you several times already, and you won't be so outta breath.”

Colton did everything that Paxton was teaching him, and right away he did start to notice an improvement. He was still unable to hit Paxton, the boy was impossibly fast, but he was getting far closer. He was also waiting several seconds now before striking out, attempting to actually hit Paxton, instead of getting what would have amounted to a lucky shot before. They did this for another ten minutes, and finally Colton managed to connect, and he hit Colton. The only thing was, he accidentally forgot to pull his punch, and ended up giving Paxton a bloody lip.

“Ouch, not so damned hard, we're not trying to kill each other this time.” Paxton grinned.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry, I saw the shot and I took it, I totally forgot to pull it a bit. Should we stop?”

“Would we stop if we were in battle?”

“No.”

“Am I mortally wounded?”

“No.”

“Am I still a threat to you?”

“Yes.”

“Glad you know it.” Paxton grinned brighter still.

“Darned rights I know it, you could kill me at any time, and there's not a thing I could do to stop you.”

“Well, there is, I'm not invincible, and keep trying, we haven't stopped yet.”

They worked for only five more minutes, this time Colton managed to get two more shots in, that Paxton was unable to block completely. Both of them did hit him, only nowhere near where they were intended.

“Okay, that's good enough for now. So, you managed to hit me, congratulations. Now you're starting to get close to that black belt. Either tomorrow or Sunday we'll actually have a full on spar and see how you fare then, and then we'll see where you stand. Now, I bet my dad has the grade for your last exercise.”

“I do.” He said, and then passed Colton his paper.

He took one look at it and burst out laughing.

“I take it from that response that you already know your grade for this?” Peter said.

“Yeah. Wow, I've never written without looking before, but that's pretty bad. So, total fail, huh.”

“Yeah, it was pretty abysmal, but, believe it or not, I've seen worse. Paxton's first try at this he did about the same too. Most can't do this without training. You've at least got most of the paper covered, but there's still way too much overlapping, and your writing's very nearly unreadable.”

“What's the point of this exercise Sir, if you don't mind my asking?”

“That's a good question. It all has to do with observation skills. If, let's say, you were in a situation where you needed to see, yet document everything that you were seeing, wouldn't it be handy to be able to do this, so that you could ensure that you miss absolutely nothing of what's happening.”

“Yes. In fact, I could easily use this skill at school.”

“Yes, you could, and Paxton's honed his skills in this exercise at school so well that now he never has to look at his paper when he's writing.”

“Cool.”

“So, you ready to try that one again?”

“I'll give it my best.”

“Good. Just remember to try and always keep track of where your pencil is at all times, so that you don't write over something else. Move logically across the paper, and then down as well when needed. It takes a lot of practice. I suggest you practice at school as well. Watch the teacher as he or she's talking, write down everything that they say, then try and make sense of it at the end. I also guarantee that you'll retain your knowledge far more that way as well.”

“Okay.”

For the next half an hour, they did the exact same thing again, and this time Colton was able to more easily keep track of what he was doing. At all times, though, he kept his eyes on his two teachers. Once they were done, he was told to turn over his paper and stand up again, so he did so, and then was led back over to the mat.

“Do you know how to do a handstand?” Paxton asked.

“Yes.”

“Can you walk on your hands?”

“For a minute or so.”

“Why only a minute or so?”

“I usually lose my balance or my arms get tired.”

“Okay. So you get tired and or lose focus. I want you to get up onto your hands now, and I'll follow suit, so that we're facing each other.”

Colton did as he was asked, and then Paxton did so as well.

“Now, have you ever heard of an inverted pushup?”

“No.”

“It's this.” He said, and then lowered himself down, just like in a pushup, except he was still completely upside down.

“Wow, how many of those can you do?”

“Usually only about forty or so before the blood rushing to my head gets too bad and I start to get a headache.”

“Yikes. I hope you don't expect me to do that.” He said, but then Paxton grinned, and Colton had his answer.

“I see you already know my response to that. Now, go ahead and follow me. I'd be very surprised if you can reach ten, but whatever you do, don't fall over, you'll probably take me out with you.” He said, and then started leading Colton in his inverted pushups.

He tried with everything that he had, and no matter how much he tried to push away the pain, he just did not have the physical strength to do more than three. His arms started to shake so bad that it looked as if he were having a seizure again, and then that was it, he collapsed.

“Well, you did three, that's better than most do for their first time.” Paxton laughed.

“Oh god, pain, hurt, owe, I can't feel my fingers.” Colton just moaned.

“Push it aside, stand up?”

“Just give me a few seconds please, I'm unable to move quite yet.”

“If we were fighting, do you think I'd give you a chance, just because you're tired and sore?”

“Honestly, right now, if we were fighting, I'd be asking you to finish me.”

“Fair enough.” Paxton laughed. Peter also had to laugh.

“Glad I could at least make you laugh. I don't know how much more I have left in me though, just doing those three took everything I had left in me, I can barely move at all right now.”

“We only have half an hour left, then you can relax, or sleep, whichever.”

“That sounds all fine and dandy, but I think half an hour's too long. Twenty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds might be too long. I'm not kidding, I can barely move here.”

Paxton looked to his dad to see if they had done enough.

“Okay Colton, I think you've had enough for today. We're not carrying you though, and you have to go upstairs, so once you're ready, go with Paxton and you boys can go to bed.”

“Thanks.”

It took several minutes, but finally Colton was able to roll over and push himself up enough so that he could stand. He followed Paxton all the way to his bedroom, and then to the dressing room. His diaper was nowhere near full yet, but even he knew that it would not last throughout the night.

“I'm not able to get my tights off, could you help me please?” Colton asked after trying a few times, but his arms were nearly dead now.

“Okay, go ahead and lay down and I'll take care of everything.”

He did so, and Paxton gently removed Colton's tights, then his diaper, he cleaned him all up gently, then placed a diaper underneath him, creamed and lotioned him, and finally pulled up and taped closed the nice thick diaper.

“If I remove my tights, will you be able to change my diaper?” Paxton asked, he really did prefer someone else to change him.

“I'll see what I can do, but you might have to help some.” He smiled.

He was able to change Paxton completely with no help. Other than Paxton had removed his own tights of course, and, before too long, they were both standing there in just their fresh diapers.

“Okay, you definitely need a good long drink, and then bed. Now, as for bed, you can choose to sleep with me or sleep in the guest room. It's up to you though, so the choice is yours.”

“I'm surprised you'd even want me to sleep in your bed with you, we're not friends at all, I'm here to be punished.”

“Well, after this weekend, unless you'd rather not be, of course, I'd say we can easily be friends. I mean, you still have to go through the full boot camp, but that's just fun.”

“Fun, yeah right. I'd like to sleep with you please. My brother comes and sleeps with me a lot, and I like it.”

“Okay. I prefer sleeping with someone as well.”

“Are you even ready for bed yet?”

“Getting there, yeah. I'm usually in bed at about nine anyway, and I've worked a fair bit today as well.”

“Oh, okay.”

They headed to the bathroom, where they each grabbed a couple large glasses of water and downed them, and then headed to the bedroom. They crawled into bed and the lights were turned off, and before Paxton could even say goodnight, he could hear Colton snoring.

Chapter 3

The following morning, Paxton woke instantly when he heard his bedroom door open, he looked up and smiled warmly to his dad and said good morning. Peter grinned though and showed the air horn. Paxton laughed and plugged his ears, then Peter hit the button, piercing the air with a sound so loud and vile, it could wake the dead. Considering how Colton had slept throughout the night, that was probably for the best anyway. Half a second was all it took for the sound to penetrate Colton's sleeping mind, and he screamed out.

“Holy fucking shit.”

As he was screaming, he was fitfully trying to escape from the blankets, and as he was thrashing, he managed to not only kick Paxton, but completely throw himself from the bed. As he landed and the noise stopped, he curled up into a ball and started crying. Not only was he scared quite badly again, but he had messed his diaper rather fully once more.

“Wow, that was the most energetic response to that I've ever seen.” Peter said, actually feeling a little bad for it. He got down on the ground and pulled Colton to himself and hugged him.

“I'm sorry Colton, I do that to everyone, most don't react quite the way you did though. Are you okay?”

“No, I'm bloody well not okay. You scared the shit outta me again, I don't do well with being scared.”

“No, apparently not, but that won't be the last time I scare you, you know that right.”

“Please don't.” He said pitifully, his sobs not subsiding in the least.

“We'll talk more about that later, for now, you need to go clean off, so hop up and go with Paxton.”

Colton did as he was told to and followed Paxton back to the bathroom, his head hung low, his wet and messy diaper hanging lower still, and he was still crying a bit.

“It's okay Colton, there's no need to cry. You're fine still. You just have to learn to handle your fears.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Yeah, only because I work long and hard to not get scared. Here's a bag, go ahead and go back into the shower and try and get outta your diaper without making too big a mess. I'm gonna sit on the toilet while you do that. Let me know when your diaper area's all cleaned up.”

“Okay.”

Colton went into the shower once more and got out of his diaper as carefully as he could and balled it up, put it into the bag and put it outside the shower, then turned on the hand held shower and rinsed himself off as best he could. He then used a cloth and cleaned himself a bit better, then called out to Paxton.

Paxton had just finished his messy business as well, and went into the shower and joined Colton.

“Um, what are you doing?” Colton asked, blushing.

“Having a shower as well. We both need to get rinsed off, so that we can go to the pool, but we'll probably stop and have some breakfast first.”

“Oh, um, you really have no shame, do you?”

“No, actually I don't, thanks for noticing.” He grinned. “Now, don't worry about getting fully clean, we'll come back later and do that, just rinse off really well, so that nothing gets into the pool that we don't want in there.”

They only spent a couple minutes doing this before hopping out and drying off enough so that they would not drip all over the house.

“Okay, come on.”

“What, like this, we're naked?”

“Sure, of course. We never wear suits in the pool.”

“Even your dad'll be naked?” He squealed, sounding an awful lot like a girl right then.

“Sure, why wouldn't he be?”

“Oh, um, I don't think I can do that.”

“I'd think that wearing a diaper and pink tights in front of him all day would be more embarrassing than being naked. At least most people would certainly think so.” He laughed.

“Fair enough. Fine, let's go.”

By now he knew it was pointless to argue, so followed Paxton to the kitchen once again. He was incredibly hungry, was still very tired, and was more sore than he ever imagined that he could be. Right now though his hunger far outweighed his embarrassment. When they entered the kitchen, they found that Peter was already there and was just setting the table with breakfast. There was a very large pot of oatmeal waiting for them, as well as a fruit smoothie each, and some left over in the blender.

“Ah, good of you boys to finally join me, I was just about to start without you.” He smiled.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, Colton's probably so hungry that he'd attack even you to get food, and that much hunger might make him more powerful than you.”

“I wish, but I'm certainly hungry, I could attack though.” Colton laughed.

“Then dig in.”

The bowls are large, and they are all filled to the brim, and they all enjoyed. There are apples and cinnamon in it, which is one of Colton's all time favorite breakfasts, so he certainly enjoyed. The fruit smoothie is also very delicious, and he drank every drop of it, and took more when offered, and finished that off as well. He did have to be warned to slow down a bit once more, but this time he did pace himself at least a little better. Once they were all finished, they cleaned up the mess, and then headed out to the pool house.

“Wow, now this is nice.” Colton whistled as they entered the pool house.

Since pools in Canada pretty much have to be covered and heated in order to be used year round, that is how this one is. The pool house though is huge, all the walls and roof are glass, it was warm, and very well appointed. The walls are dark smoked glass, so no one can see in, whereas the roof is just lightly smoked, to allow a large amount of light in, yet not be blinding. The pool itself is quite large, then there is also a hot tub that appears to be able to hold ten to twelve people easily, then there is a sauna off to one side, it looks to be a four person one.

“Thanks. This wasn't even the reason we bought the place, just a really great perk. Then again, in this area, and for the price we paid, it should have a pool.” Peter said.

“Wow, you guys must be rich. My parents do pretty well, and we haven't got half as much.”

“I did not too bad for myself, but rich, no, not really. Now, how strong a swimmer are you?”

“Pretty good I'd say.”

“Good. Then let's go do some laps boys.”

They all dove in and started swimming. The lane dividers were already in, so they were able to stay out of each others way easily enough. They all swam, pushing themselves good and hard for a good forty five minutes or so. Colton had to be told to keep going a few times, and he did slow down some as he went, but the did not too bad. By the time they were finished though, he was getting even more tired and sore than he had already been, and that was after having a very good sleep.

“Okay, have you ever done water aerobics?” Peter asked Colton.

“No.”

“Then you're in for a real treat. You get to use water resistance as your medium, instead of weights, or your own body, but the water keeps you cooled down as well. We use foam dumbbells to increase the resistance, but, because you stay cooler, you can work even harder in the water, getting more exercise than you actually think you're getting.”

“That doesn't really make me feel any better right now, to tell you the truth.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, well, what can I say, I'm a fountain of good news.” He grinned.

“You'll have to forgive him, my dad can be pretty corny.”

“I hadn't noticed.” Colton said dryly.

They got in a circle, all of them facing each other, after Peter passed out what all that they would be needing, and then Peter led their routine. For nearly an hour they all worked hard in the water, and even Colton admitted, that while he could tell he was working hard, that he was not burning up, the water was keeping him cool, but that did not stop him from hurting something fierce still.

“Okay, I think that's good for now boys. Head on up and get a proper shower, then get diapered up and into your tights and meet me downstairs.”

“Will do Dad.”

They all separated and went to their bathrooms. This time Colton said nothing as Paxton entered the shower with him after getting everything that they needed. The water was started, and it was set about as hot as they could stand it, and then they both stood and soaked under the gloriously hot water for several minutes before even starting to clean up.

Paxton grabbed the cloth and his body wash, but instead of washing himself, as Colton clearly thought he was going to, he was shocked when Paxton started washing him instead.

“Um, why are you washing me?”

“It feels nice, first of all, and you'll get to wash me as well. Second, I just like it.”

“Oh, but, well, isn't that sorta, you know, personal?”

“That's sorta the point as well. We already change each others diapers, right, how much more personal can we be. Now, just shut up and enjoy it.” He smiled.

Colton had nothing that he could say to this. He only hoped that he did not get hard, though he was pretty sure that he was too tired and sore, even still, for that to happen anyway. He did enjoy the thorough washing though, even though he only got just slightly better than a little chubby, it felt very nice and relaxing, as well as a little loving. He loved it though when Paxton washed his hair, because Paxton very nearly played with it for a good ten minutes, and he loved having his hair played with.

When it was his turn to wash Paxton though, Colton just took the cloth and washed his friend down completely as well, not even blushing when he washed everything that Paxton normally hid in his diaper, and he got quite hard. This, above all else, caused Colton to go almost fully hard, though he had not really noticed that so much yet, he was too busy enjoying seeing Paxton hard, even though he knew he should not be. He too played with Paxton's hair for several minutes before rinsing it out. Paxton enjoyed that as well.

“Mmmm, that was nice, thanks.” Paxton sighed once he was rinsed.

“Yeah, it was, thanks as well.”

“Well, should we get out, dry off, get our hair and teeth brushed, and go get diapered and ready for the rest of the day?”

“Yeah, I suppose we better.”

By the time they were dried off, Colton's fine looking erection had mostly subsided, though he was still good and chubby too. Paxton hopped up onto the table first this time for his diaper, so Colton got to work on getting him nice and thickly diapered. It seemed though that rubbing the cream and lotion into Paxton's skin, seeing his erection so close again, caused him to go full on hard this time. He was blushing, because this time he truly noticed it.

“If that blush is because I'm getting to see you fully hard for the first time, don't. Anyone would be lucky to have what you've got.”

“Thanks, but you're still bigger than I am, and you're a year younger.” He whispered.

“I know, but I was blessed with that. I wouldn't complain though, if I were you, I've met sixteen year olds that didn't have as much as you have.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Me and a sixteen year old had some good clean, or maybe dirty fun, when I was in Japan, and you're the same size as he was.”

“You, you've had sex?”

“Hell yeah. Lost my virginity when I was ten. Hottest night of my life. We had sex for so long, we both came so many times we lost count, and the friction burn to both our dicks and asses was almost unbearable. It was harder for him though, because his parents had no idea he was gay, but he had to tell them the next day why he was so sore. He was twelve, by the way.”

Well, with that, Colton finally had enough, he was pulsing with the tale, and though he was blushing madly, it was too much, and he exploded. He never even touched himself, a complete and total hands free, spontaneous orgasm, probably the best he had ever felt before, and it was too much. Not once had he actually passed out the day before, though there were a few times where he thought he was going to, but this made him do so, and Colton slumped to the ground as if totally boneless this time.

Paxton giggled. He wondered how long it would take for Colton to just explode, now he knew. He wiped off the fair bit of sweet teen boy cream that had sprayed his lower half and tasted it, and enjoyed it immensely. He knew that Colton would be out of it for a few minutes anyway, so rubbed himself only three times and exploded all over the front of himself. He scooped up his own mess and ate it all. Then, because Colton had not finished doing so yet, he completed taping up his diaper.

Paxton hopped down and easily lifted Colton up and onto the table, so that he could diaper the still passed out boy, and then proceeded to do so. There was still a really good bubble of cum on the end of Colton's long puckered foreskin, so Paxton wiped it off with his fingers and licked it off. He then washed, lotioned, and creamed Colton before taping him into a nice thick diaper once more.

Paxton then went about trying to wake Colton up, and this took nearly five minutes. When he did wake up, he blushed huge again and started crying from the shame of what happened.

“Don't cry, it was perfectly natural, and I knew it was gonna happen eventually. You're so tired and sore, yet you've seen so many things that make you incredibly horny, even though I know you still don't really wanna admit that, that you've hardly even thought of cumming. The problem though is that you still produce lots, no matter what, so eventually it'll just explode. I wondered how long it'd take you, most boys it's two or so days, but most of them haven't been gay, which is why you only took one day.”

“You're not disgusted at me for doing that?” He asked.

“Of course not. It was quite hot, and I had to jack off as well, only took me three strokes to cum as well by the way. I haven't jacked off since yesterday morning, and I'm a three to four times a day kinda guy.”

“My god, you talk like that.” He said in stunned awe.

“Especially when I can talk freely. You need to learn to do so as well. You do know that every other person on the planet masturbates, right. No matter how old they are as well, even though technically babies don't truly masturbate, they do enjoy rubbing themselves, boys and girls. What just happened was not only natural, but a beautiful thing as well. Granted, some people probably wouldn't appreciate you cumming on their legs, but some would, me for instance.”

“Oh god, I got some on you?”

“Yeah, what's a little cum between friends.” Paxton giggled.

“I'm so sorry.” He said, blushing even more now.

“What for, I'm not sorry it happened, and nor should you be.”

“That's so wrong on so many levels though.”

“Ah, says who. Some straight, uptight old bitty who's never had sex before. Trust me, don't listen to that.”

Colton, once again, had nothing that he could say to that, so just kept his mouth shut.

“Good.” Paxton smirked, because he knew what Colton was thinking. “Let's get into our tights and then head downstairs.”

Colton took the offered tights, thankful for the change in subject, even though it now meant going downstairs and working out more. Once they were both ready, they headed downstairs.

“Took you boys long enough.” Peter said as soon as they made it down there.

“Yeah, sorry about that, we had a nice shower and then we had a minor issue that arose that had to be taken care of.” Paxton said totally straight faced, but Colton blushed from head to toe once more.

“Ah, I take it from the blush, that even though you're incredibly tired and sore, that certain urges finally just took over anyway, and more than likely caused you to pass out?” Peter said softly.

Colton could say nothing, he just nodded subtly.

“Yeah, everyone in your position has it happen eventually. No matter who you are, eventually your body just has to purge some of the backlog, even if you're comatose, which you very nearly were. By the way, you do look more composed now.”

“Thanks, I think.” Colton said, still blushing.

“Come on, it's obstacle course time.” Paxton said excitedly.

“How can you be excited?” Colton asked wearily.

“Easy, I love the obstacle course, it's a lotta fun.”

“Yeah, doesn't look that way to me.”

“Yeah, but you have no sense of hee haw, nor how to have fun.” Paxton said so flatly, so without emotion, that it amazed Colton, who only stared at him like he had three heads.

“You're really corny, you know that right.” He finally said.

“Thanks.” He smiled brightly.

“It wasn't really a compliment, you know that as well right?”

“Sounded like one to me. Oh well, come on, let's go. I'll show you how to do it, then you have to go through it with me. My personal best time's forty three seconds. Your first time through should be in under two minutes. I'll go slow, you watch how I do it, and then you'll be timed.”

Colton only nodded, and Paxton then went through the entire course, slowly, so as to show Colton exactly what he was supposed to do. Colton, as usual, wondered how the hell he was even going to get through, let alone in less than two minutes, and could not even fathom doing it in forty three seconds. Once Paxton finished, and Colton knew what he had to do, Peter was there with his stop watch and told Colton to get ready.

“Okay, you have to make it through as fast as you possibly can. On my mark, get set, and go.” He said, and started his timer.

It took Colton two and a half minutes to make it through the course his first go round, whereas Paxton had lapped him twice already, and was halfway through again when he finally made it. Peter waited for Paxton to arrive before he said anything to a clearly amazed Colton.

“For your first ever try through any sort of obstacle course, at least I assume that was your first time.” Colton nodded. “Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, for your first time, that wasn't horrible, but now you have to go through again, and you're fully expected to improve your time. Watch Paxton once more as he goes through it at full speed, so that you understand the intricacies of how to do it. As you learn the course and understand it better, you'll naturally get faster. Same here as everywhere, failure to learn earns punishment.”

As soon as Peter stopped speaking, Paxton ran the course once more for Colton to watch, and he was amazed. He did pick up a few tips though. Once Paxton was standing next to him again, Peter started.

“You saw a few tips I trust?”

“Yeah, Paxton actually used his speed to his advantage at times. He didn't climb the climbing wall, so much as leap it, and he didn't crawl through the tunnels, so much as dive through them. I have a sneaking suspicion though that if I do that, I'm gonna tear my knees and elbows to shreds. How long did it take for you to not bleed when you did this Paxton?”

“If you do it right, you shouldn't be scraping anywhere. Mind you, with that being said, trust me, I still get good and banged and bruised going through the course, and after a few hours of running it, I'm usually bleeding in a spot or ten.”

“A few hours?”

“Sure, my personal best was running it for almost four hours, my dad said I hit just over two hundred times through. Even for me though, that was some tiring.”

“I bet. I hope I'm not expected to do the same.”

“No, at least not for that long, or yet. Now, however, you do have to run it for at least half an hour, but a full hour if you can manage it. Now, I want you to go in there and run it as fast as you can, forget your pain, forget your weariness, forget everything but having fun. Just pretend you're a little kid again and you're having a blast running and playing on the playground, which, by the way, often resemble obstacle courses, and I've seen many little kids do the same things as we're doing now dozens of times.”

“Okay.”

Peter called it again, and this time he ran through it as fast as he could, and boy was he going to have a few more bruises to add to all the ones from the day before. He wailed his knee on something, then his shin and elbow at the same time, but he just pushed all that away. When he exited the course, he was panting a fair bit, but he was pleased with how he had done.

“Much better, just shy of a minute and a half. Couple of those bangs looked a little rough, try not to flop around so much and you won't hit things. You're a human, not a chicken with its head removed. Now, keep going. I wanna see even more improvement out there.” Peter said, and Colton groaned but did as he was told.

Paxton had started just after Colton had again, only this time he had not stopped, and Colton joined him in going through. Colton did almost twelve laps, his time and technique getting better each time through. His time was starting to hold steady at around eighty five or so seconds, by the end of his next ten laps, but he was starting to enjoy himself, even though he was getting tired. He was getting far better at it though as he went, even though his time was not necessarily getting any better. Because he was going almost as fast as he could, only now he wasn't bouncing around at times like a steel ball in a pinball machine. Finally, after his thirtieth time through, Peter told him to stop.

“Excellent. You're holding steady now at right around the eighty second mark for getting through, you no longer look like a dead chicken running through there, you're keeping yourself nice and tight and controlled, that's what we wanna see. You also looked like you were having fun in there, which is important. You're pushing aside your pain and exhaustion, and that's key.”

“Thanks Sir, I'm getting very tired and sore, but I do feel good too.”

“That's good. We're gonna move onto something else now, and then later we'll come back and do this again.”

“Okay.”

He was led back to the centre of the room once again and given the blindfold. He now knew what was expected of him and put it on. He was spun around, then told to remove the blindfold, so he did for the required time, then put it back on. They went through the entire routine twenty times today, really forcing Colton to focus on every little detail possible. He still had to do fifty five pushups as they went though, because they were expecting him to get even finer details now than he was used to, but that was the whole point of the exercise.

“Not bad, you're getting better, just learn to focus more, and, before too long, you'll be able to tell me how many hairs are on the balls of an ant.” Peter said once they were done.

Colton tried not to laugh, or blush, and managed to say, “I doubt anyone's vision's that good Sir.”

“No, probably not. Okay, now for something really fun.”

“Oh, and all this hasn't been real fun yet, and I've been having the time of my life.” He said dryly.

“Oh, so you do have a sense of humour.” Peter laughed, clapping Colton on the shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, this time you get to sit back and watch. You're gonna see Paxton and I spar against each other and see just what you have to learn.”

“Okay.” He said happily. “This oughtta be good.”

Getting to sit down for a few minutes and not have to do anything would be great, but getting to see both of them working together would be even more so. Colton went and sat on one of the benches at the weights, while Peter and Paxton met in the center of the mat. They bowed to each other, then got ready. For more than twenty minutes, Colton watched in awe as the two of them very nearly danced around the mat. They were so fast and furious, that, at times, it was hard to see what they were doing. Neither managed to actually land any hits, though both were going to be a little bruised from the encounter. Finally Paxton found an opening and took it. He spun, while grabbing his dads arm, tumbled and flipped his dad, and as they were both going down, Paxton spun around and landed with his knee on his dads chest, and his fist poised to make the killing blow.

“Very good Paxton.” Peter smiled, and Paxton let him up.

“Thanks Dad.” He smiled.

“Just so you know Colton, I did not let him win either. Sometimes he wins, sometimes I win, though I do still win more often than he does, but I do have a lot more power on my side, as well I do have more experience. As the years go by though, I'm winning less and less, and now we're drawing more and more. Our best one was just a few months ago, when we finally had to call it after an hour and a half, we were wiped, neither of us could get the other, and we both ended with more than a hundred small bruises.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. Now you and Paxton get to do it. He'll slow down though to give you at least a little bit of a chance, but I don't expect you to win. This time, however, Paxton and I'll be calling out insults the entire time. We're gonna centre around the fact that you're wearing diapers and that you're gay, we're gonna say things that'd make you wanna kill someone, and we're doing it for a reason. You have to learn that words said are meant to hurt, but that you can just smile them off. You're not to say anything at all, just smile serenely, as if we're just shouting compliments at you. It's gonna get very hard to do though, the more tired you get, but, just as an incentive to keep that smile on, for every time I see you falter, you get five pushups, and if you start to cry, you get twenty, and if you yell out at us, you get thirty, for every word. Now, face off and try your best to hit Paxton, just remember to pull your punches please, but no take downs, this is just a simple sparing lesson.”

“Um, okay.” He had went ashen with the description of what was about to happen. He put the smile back on though and squared off with Paxton.

The battle commenced almost instantly, and the boys mock fought each other. This time, though, they were both trying to hit the other at the same time, as well Peter and Paxton were calling out insults at him. They started off light and airy, but still calling him names, first one, and then the other would say something to him to try and make his smile falter. For a long time he did really well, and because Paxton was not trying quite as hard to hit, but was denying every shot that Colton gave, he was doing well there as well. It was nearing an hour when his smile finally faltered just a little, and they knew they were starting to get to him. They bumped up their insults, calling him weak, gay, baby, all the standard ones, they were trying to make him cry or break down and yell at them. Colton was trying really hard though, and though his smile did falter three more times before they called quits to that exercise, he remembered that this was only an exercise.

“Not bad, only four smile falters, so only twenty pushups, so drop and do them now.” Peter said, impressed, because most did not so well their first time.

He was done his pushups just a few minutes later.

“You should be proud, most people end up with a hundred or more pushups by the end of their first try at this.” Peter told Colton when he was done.

“Thanks. I just kept reminding myself that we're just training and that nothing you could say could hurt me.”

“Excellent. Now, would you like another brain exercise, or would you rather do some skipping again?”

“Yeah, neither is usually any fun. I say the brain exercise right now though, let my arms and back rest for a few minutes.”

“Good choice. Go sit at the desk.” He did as he was told, and as soon as he was seated, Peter continued. “Okay, same as before, we're gonna hold up the cards for a second, and you have to write them down, only this time we want you to add in details surrounding us and you. Get a feel of our moods by our posture, are we smiling, scowling, frowning, did we just burp or fart, that sorta thing. We'll give you just a little extra time between cards at first, so that you can sorta get the idea, but remember, pay close attention as well to where you're writing on your page.”

“Okay.”

They got started on the exercise, and for an hour more, this is all they did. Colton had a bit of a tough time at first, trying to concentrate on everything all the time, but he figured out how best to do it, and managed just fine. By the time their time was up, he felt that he had done fairly well, maybe not great yet, but not too bad either.

“Okay, go ahead and head over and start skipping rope. This time Paxton's gonna lead you through several scenarios, and you're never gonna know when, or if, I'm gonna scare you, so always be prepared. Remember, life is always full of surprises, always be prepared.”

The boys went over and Paxton handed Colton a rope, as well as taking one for himself, and then they got started. Paxton started story telling once more, making Colton really run and push hard at times. Once he was done his first one, he started a different one, and did the same thing over again. On the third one, as Paxton finished his tale with a huge surprise ending once again, Peter was there to grab Colton.

This time Colton was more prepared for it, but he did still scream a bit, and he damn near turned and hit Peter, but he did not totally collapse this time because of it.

“Much better.” Peter said.

“Thanks, I was expecting you to be there, but it still managed to scare me a bit when you actually were.”

“It gets easier as time goes by. Just remember, someone could always be around a corner, ready to attack at any second, you always have to be prepared.”

“Okay.”

“Now, for the exercise that you just completed, not too bad. You're getting a bit neater, so I can actually read it a bit better now, your spacing's getting better, and you have pretty good detail here. If I were to mark this as if I were marking a test, you'd get a C Plus.”

“So, in other words, I failed.”

“If it were a real life scenario where it meant life or death, yes, this would be a fail, but you can't expect to be an A Plus student after only a few tries. Be happy that you're already at this level, but it is where I'd expect you to be by now. It'll take a few more tries to get to a B, and then dozens, or maybe more to make me score you with an A. It takes years of practice to make me give you an A Plus. From now on though, pay attention to everything going on around you, look for clues as to what's outta place, what doesn't belong, who's acting weird, just watch and learn, no matter where you are, always pay attention. That doesn't mean just watch everything either, you still have to do what you have to do and have fun as well, but always be watching. In this way you'll learn far faster how to see everything around you.”

“Thanks Sir.”

“Before we move onto anything else, Dad, I think it’s lunch time.”

“Okay.”

They all headed upstairs, to their bedrooms first, because all three of them needed diaper changes. Colton was urged up first and Paxton pulled his tights down to his knees and changed his diaper gently. He was almost half hard by the time Paxton finished, even though he was both very tired and trying his hardest not to get hard.

When it was Paxton's turn to get his diaper changed, Colton did the exact same thing, pulled his tights down and changed him. Only Paxton was not even trying to keep his erection at bay. He happily showed off all that he had, even allowing it to pulse and hop a bit, especially during the creaming and lotioning, which, of course, always felt really good anyway. Finally, at least Colton thought so anyway, he was able to pull up and tape closed Paxton's diaper. Him being hard so much was really having a profound effect on Colton, and he both loved and feared what he thought when he saw it.

Paxton, of course, knew exactly what he was doing, and hid a wide grin when the look of relief came to Colton's face. His tights were pulled back up and he hopped up. Then they headed downstairs for lunch. Peter had already made it there, because, of course, he only had to change his diaper, and he was far faster than the boys would have been. They helped him with the last of the meal preparations, and then they sat down and ate a good healthy, hearty lunch, then cleaned that up.

“So, what are we doing now?” Colton asked.

“What would you like to do?” Paxton asked.

“Well, honestly, go for a nap that lasts not less than twelve hours and not more than four days, to tell you the truth, but I have a sneaking suspicion that that's not likely to happen any time soon.” He grinned.

“No, you're right. There's time to sleep when you're dead, and we don't hate you enough to kill you. Granted, if we hated you enough to kill you, you'd beg us for at least a couple weeks to do so, before we finally did.” Paxton grinned so evilly that Colton was not entirely certain he was lying.

“Right. Well, if I had a choice, I'd say nothing physical for a bit, since I just ate.”

“Sometimes we'll make you eat a good filling meal, then make you run a few miles. It hurts, it burns, you'll probably throw up, but, in life, you don't always have the choice. For now though, let's go ahead and try something new. We're gonna blindfold you once more, and then hand you items that you have to feel, then we want to hear you describe the item as best you can to us, and if you can, tell us what it is.”

“Okay.”

He was led back down to the basement once again, and the blindfold was attached once more. Peter was there with the first item, while Paxton went to look for several other items that they could use for this. They tried to get things that Colton might know to look at them, but maybe had never touched before. There was an old VHS cassette, an old record, there was a dragon fruit, a whiffle ball, several pieces of artwork, even an ink cartridge from their printer. In all, there were almost fifty items for Colton to feel and describe as best he could. The record, though, threw him for a total loop.

“Um, let's see, it's flat, feels like plastic, this feels like a label, and oh yeah, here's another one on the other side in the exact same place. It almost feels like a plastic plate, but it's flat, and there's a hole in the centre of it. Hmm, I feel grooves cut into it, that's odd, hmm, and they're on both sides. Let's see, I'd say it's about thirty centimeters across, I suppose it could be a Frisbee, but they're not usually this flat, and the label on both sides, or the hole don't really make sense either. I don't know what this one is, can you tell me please?”

“I wondered if you'd ever even seen a record before.”

“A record?” He asked.

“Yes, for music. Think of it as a really weird CD. In fact, in many ways, they're the exact same thing. The grooves you felt on it are where the music's stored, quite literally cut into the surface, and the record player has a needle that rides in that groove, and the vibrations from the different depths of the grooves makes the music, same as a CD, only it uses a laser instead of a needle. Of course the record's physically larger as well, but essentially they're exactly the same thing.”

“Weird, never even heard of it before.”

“Many kids your age wouldn't have, but I still prefer the sound of them over CD's, and you can still buy them.”

“Hmm, okay.”

They went onto the next several items, and a few Colton also had no idea what it was, but he gave a very good description.

“Excellent, go ahead and remove your blindfold.”

“Thanks. So, how'd I do?”

“How do you think you did?”

“I'd say pretty good, but I didn't know what almost half the items were.”

“That wasn't part of the exercise. The whole reason for choosing items that you might not have known, was so that you could describe them in even finer detail. Would you say that you did that?” Peter asked.

“Yes, I think I did.”

“And you did very well on that in fact. In most cases, on all the items, before you figured out what it was, you gave an excellent description of everything about it. This exercise, I would've graded you a very high B on, and so damned close to an A it's scary. Of course, you're not being graded. Can you think of a reason why an exercise like this might be useful?”

“Actually I can. If I were being held prisoner for some reason, and was kept blindfolded, being able to determine everything around me that I could touch could come in handy.”

“Yes, that'd likely be true, unless of course your hands were secured as well, because, usually if I have someone blindfolded, their hands are bound as well. Same principle though, if you were prisoner, but being kept in the dark, or maybe if you were blinded for some other reason.”

“Ah, yes, I guess I never thought of that. I guess it'd be pretty pointless to blindfold someone but leave their hands untied, they could just remove the blindfold.”

“It's okay, you just learned, and that's all that matters. So, that now actually brings us to our next exercise. Have you ever been tied up?”

“Um, no, should I have been?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but I would've tied you up by now for sure, at least a few times by your age. Just ask Paxton.” He grinned.

“Huh.”

“You'll see.” Paxton also grinned.

Peter went and grabbed a length of rope and then proceeded to tie Colton's hands behind his back.

“Now, if you're really lucky, someone, who has no idea what they're doing, will tie you up like this. This is the easiest method to get yourself out of. I want you to try now.”

“Um, okay, but it's really tight.”

“Yes, it is, but it's just wound, I made no effort into keeping it so. It's only tied in a standard square knot, and wrapped around about a dozen times. Go ahead, pull against your bonds, try and get a feel for your rope, how it's tied, what you're gonna have to do to get free. By the way, we're not freeing you, so you have to do so on your own. Someone who knows what they're doing can usually escape from this simple method in about twenty or so seconds.”

As Peter talked, Colton twisted and pulled, trying to get a feel for what Peter was talking about. Then he understood. The ropes were just looped around, and while tight, the more he fought against it, even though it hurt a bit, he could feel it slacking off, and in about forty seconds, he was able to get one of the loops off, and the rest just fell the rest of the way by itself.

“Very good. What were your observations on that?”

“That you didn't tie me up very well, and I should be thankful for it and escape as quickly and quietly as I possibly can.”

“Very astute observation. If, however, it were me actually trying to hold you, you wouldn't have gotten out. Most people have no idea how to actually tie someone up so that they have little to no chance of escape. I do. I'm gonna demonstrate to you now on Paxton how to do so. With that being said though, he's trained very hard to learn how to get out of even my best. Granted, it can take him half an hour or more to do so.”

“Yeah, and it really hurts too.” Paxton said, but he turned his back to his dad and put his hands behind his back.

Peter then showed Colton the very best method to tying someone so that they would have an incredibly difficult time to escape. As he went, he described every aspect of what to do and how to do it. He made sure to explain, though, that you could not make it so tight that you cut off the circulation, because, unless you planned to kill your prisoner anyway, it could kill someone, and certainly cause them to lose their hands.

“Okay, now watch carefully as Paxton shows you how to escape. You'll be expected to do the same thing in a few minutes, so the more attention you pay here, the less painful and timely it'll be.”

“Um, okay.” And he watched intently everything Paxton did.

Paxton first sat down and then rolled onto his back and pulled his arms from behind himself, so that they were now in front. He stood back up again, and then brought his hands up to his mouth and started untying the rope with his teeth. In a few minutes, he was done.

“There. Now, we told you it could be painful and time consuming to do, and yes, it can be, if I were to have been more secured. For instance, had I been hogtied, or tied to a chair, both of which are incredibly difficult to get out from. I can also get my arms to the front just by jumping and doing the same thing, but that's an advanced method that can get you seriously broken bones if you do it wrong, especially while tied up. Also, once your hands are in front of you, if, for some reason, you're unable to use your teeth to undo them, such as being too large or too small or too tight, then you can try and find something sharp to cut them with. You can do the same when your hands are behind your back, but that's dangerous, because you can't see. Granted, you have to know how to do that as well and how to do it safely.”

“Okay. I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is the point of this exercise though. I mean, I understand a lot of the others, to help me pay closer attention and to gain strength and stuff like that, but what possible use could I have in knowing all this. Most people just never have to worry about that sorta thing.”

“You're right, most people never would. However, with that being said, the ones who do end up getting tied up usually end up dying, because they have no idea how to escape. No, it's not likely to be a skill you ever have to use, and certainly you hope you'll never have to, but does that mean it's not something you should learn?”

“I suppose so.”

They went for more than an hour more doing this sort of thing, just teaching Colton the various ways to tie someone up and then how to escape from it. When Colton had to be tied up and try and escape though, he did not too bad, but had a tough time of it as well. This, of course, was to be expected.

“Okay, now for some more pushups. This time though, you get to read out loud to us as you do so.” Peter said once the tying games were done.

“Oh, I kinda don't read out loud so well.”

“Why, what do you mean?” Peter asked.

“I stutter a lot when I try and read out loud.”

“Then you just need more practice. You'll get it. What kinda' books do you prefer. Paxton has hundreds, and I have more, so we'll probably have something you like?”

“Sci/fi fantasy mostly. If it has dragons, and or magic, I'm usually very much okay with it.”

“Okay, I'll go grab my favorite one like that then.” Paxton said and then ran upstairs.

Paxton was down only a minute or two later, holding the book. It was the book Eragon.

“Here you go, this is an excellent series, I think you'll like it.”

“Okay, thanks. I love to read, and I saw this movie, but I haven't read the book yet.”

Colton was told to go ahead and start doing pushups, and when he asked how many, he was told, 'until you can do no more.' Once he was down, Paxton got down as well and opened the book and got it to the first page. He started reading right away as he did his pushups, and, like he warned, he stuttered a lot as he did so. Paxton just kept telling him things like, concentrate on the book, on reading it out loud, don't think about stuttering, just think about reading, and other such things. As he went, he did get better, and he was enjoying the story so far and was not even paying attention to the fact he was doing the pushups. Occasionally he had to be told to tighten up, that he was getting sloppy, or something like that, and he did so without hardly thinking of it, he was getting into the book so much. He was nearing a hundred pushups, when, mid sentence, his arms just gave out, and he crashed down.

“Oh god, my arms just stopped, man do they hurt now though.” Colton gasped when he realized what had just happened.

“Good, and did you know you did almost a hundred pushups?” Paxton asked.

“Really, it didn't seem like that many?”

“Yep, ninety four, although I did have to deduct four, so you ended at ninety, and that's not so bad.”

“Yikes, no wonder my arms feel like jelly.” He laughed.

“That's why I love to read as I'm doing exercises, it helps take my mind off what I'm doing, allows me to not feel the burn so much.”

“Yeah, but I sure do feel it now.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you do. You also got so good by the end there that you didn't even stutter any more.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you finally stopped thinking of it and you did well. Okay, now onto something else.”

Colton was made to do another essay for an hour, while Peter and Paxton fired more questions at him, and he was told to concentrate and not write down what they were saying, only what he was supposed to be writing.

Once he was done there, Peter took his essay and the boys went over to the situp station and got on and started doing situps together, talking like friends the entire time. Paxton was trying to keep Colton from realizing just how much pain he was in, by making him talk and joke and laugh. After almost sixty, Colton stopped half way into one, and that was it, he collapsed back down again.

“Nope, that's it, that's all I've got.” He groaned.

“To tell you the truth, I expected you to stop almost twenty ago.”

“I was starting to hurt, I could feel it, but you just kept making me laugh and I was having fun, so I pushed it aside.”

“That's good, that's what I was trying to do.”

“Hey, where's your dad, I haven't seen him in a while?”

“Making dinner and cleaning up probably.”

“Oh, now that you mention dinner, I could probably stand to eat a little.”

“I'm sure you can. Come on, let's go gt our soggy baby diapers changed, then see if dinner's ready yet.”

“You do know I'm not a baby right?” Colton asked.

“You're not, then why are you wearing a super thick, super soggy baby diaper like me?” He grinned brightly.

“Because you made me, remember.”

“Oh right, silly me.” He grinned brighter, because he knew Colton was teasing him, and, furthermore, he was starting to suspect that Colton was truly starting to enjoy them anyway, hence the reason for his comment.

They headed upstairs, and dinner was just a few minutes away, so Peter told the boys to go ahead and get changed first and wash up, so they did so. Colton was now getting so tired that, even though he changed Paxton first, who was, of course, incredibly hard, and even dripping a little, it did not cause him to get hard in the least. Paxton smiled when he changed Colton and noticed this.

“Wow, you're getting really tired again, huh.”

“Oh god yeah, I've never been more tired in my entire life.”

“I can see that. You're so tiny when you're so soft like you are now. I mean, not like I'm huge or anything when I'm totally flaccid, but you've almost disappeared.” He giggled.

“So, what you're saying, is that even the turtle's so tired he's gone inside the shell.” He laughed, he knew Paxton was teasing him.

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Actually, once completely soft, we're pretty damn close in size, not that I see myself that soft much any more. I mean, I'm never so tired that I don't wanna play at least a little, and I just love my diaper changes, if you catch my meaning.”

“Yeah, I caught it.” Colton laughed.

Once they were both changed, they stayed in just their diapers this time, because Paxton said they would have to get dressed after dinner anyway, though would not say why. They headed downstairs and dinner was just being set out for them, and they all ate heartily. Once more, Colton wished there was more food, he felt he could easily eat another two or three plates full, and then still have room for at least that much dessert. He did not say anything this time, now knowing the answer anyway.

“Okay, we're going for a march, so you boys go ahead and go get dressed. I have our packs all ready to go, so, as soon as we're dressed, we can go.”

“Okay. Come on Colton.” Paxton said excitedly and led Colton to his room.

As soon as they made it there, Colton asked, “How'd you know we'd be doing that? You never talked to your dad without me around, so how could you've known that?”

“Why, it's the same thing we do every Saturday night Pinky.”

Colton just got the funniest of looks on his face, trying to figure Paxton out. He knew the cartoon Paxton had just referenced, but he did the voice so perfectly, and even the actions, that it just did not fit well with the Paxton he was starting to know and understand.

“You actually thought I didn't know any cartoons, didn't you?”

“Well, yeah, but clearly you know that one well. I love Pinky and the Brain as well, it's one of my favorites, I have all of them on DVD. I thought you didn't even have a TV though?”

“Technically we have a TV, it's just not hooked to cable. We do watch movies, and I have all the Pinky and the Brain on DVD as well, my dad and I love to watch that one, it's our favorite cartoon. Granted, it's about the only cartoon I watch, but I do love the old Loony Toons show too.”

“You keep surprising me.”

“Good, it keeps you on your toes. Now, let's get dressed.”

Colton said nothing further on that.

“Um, silly question, but what am I supposed to wear? If we're going on a march, I don't have the appropriate clothes for that. I was wearing jeans and a sweater when we came here yesterday, and I sure can't wear your clothes, we're nowhere near the same size. Not to mention, even if I did wear my jeans, they'd never go over my diaper.”

“Got it all covered. Literally in fact. Last night, after we went to bed, my dad called your mom and had her pack some of your things to bring here. They also talked a bit more too I'm sure. I have a bag with your workout clothes here.”

“Oh. He didn't tell her, you know, about the diapers or anything like that, did he?”

“No, that's for you to tell, that and the fact you're gay. They need to know about the diapers, and they deserve to know that you're gay as well, but that's for you to say, not us.”

“Oh.” Colton blushed. He knew he had to, he had even wanted to tell them of his suspicions long ago, but he was scared and embarrassed as well.

The bag was handed over and Colton got dressed in his workout clothes, while Paxton also did the same. Within a few minutes, they were both ready to go.

“Um, I can tell I'm wearing a diaper.”

“Hmm, you can see it a bit, that's for sure. Here, take off your shirt and pull down your pants, put on one of my diaper shirts, that'll help. It should fit you, you're not so much bigger than I am that it won't fit, and they stretch a fair bit.”

He did so after Paxton handed him one of his shirts. It was better, but not by a whole lot. The shirt was tight, but it fit, and Colton thought it was comfortable as well.

“It's nice and comfortable, even if it's almost a bit too tight, but I can still tell I'm wearing a diaper.”

“Maybe we shoulda put you into one of my thinner diapers that I use for school. Once you have your pack on though, and the fact that it's dark out anyway, I doubt anyone will notice, so I think you'll be fine. If you'd rather, we can change your diaper though.”

“Do you think anyone would notice?” Colton asked fearfully.

“If they got close enough to you under street light, maybe, but it's a really big maybe. We're also not gonna be where there's street lights so much anyway, so in those areas, no, they'd have to pat your baby bum to know it at all. Just think though, my diaper shows just as much as yours does, and I'm not worried, and my dads will as well. We always do our marches just like this.”

“Then there's no point in wasting this diaper, it only has a little pee in it anyway.”

“Okay, then let's go.”

As they headed down, Colton had to know. “We're gonna be carrying packs as well?”

“Yes. Yours won't be as heavy as mine is, and certainly nowhere near what my dads is, but it'll still be heavy. Expect about thirty pounds or so.”

“Oh.”

When they got downstairs, the packs were all ready to go, so they got them on and Colton grunted from the weight, saying it was pretty heavy. He was helped to do up all the belts and straps properly to help distribute the weight, being told, of course, how and why to do so. Once it was all done, he felt a lot better though, so that was good.

“So, where are we going, and for how long?” Colton asked once they were all ready to go.

“We typically go out for a good two hours, which is roughly ten kilometers. With you with us though, we might have to go slower, so hopefully we'll be back in about two and a half hours.”

“Ten kilometers in two and a half hours, or worse, two hours. That's a lot.”

“Yes, but the faster we go, the faster we get back. We'll walk some, jog some, and even run some. Our usual route takes us up and down hills, across the river, through the woods and to grandmothers door.” Peter grinned.

“Oh ha ha, very funny.”

They got started though, and Peter set a good brisk pace to start with. About ten minutes after leaving, they made it to a nature preserve and park that was next to a river. They hiked around in there for a bit, going just at a brisk walk. Then they came to an area of the river that was very shallow and wide, and Peter aimed them right into it. Colton almost said something, but Peter and Paxton were just marching right in, so he figured he would have to as well. That is, until he stepped in and the frigid water bit his ankles.

“Holy crap, cold cold cold.” He said, backtracking as quickly as he could. Peter and Paxton turned to look at him.

“Well, come on, it's cold, but it won't kill you. Granted, make us stand in this cold water too long, and we might.” Peter said, though he was grinning, yet, it was a pretty evil grin too.

“It's too cold for me, I can't stand cold water.”

“I have rope in my pack, I can and will tie you up and make you walk through it until you nearly have hypothermia, now, come on.” He said more firmly this time.

Colton bit the bullet, and his tongue too, and trudged into the frigid water once more and followed the other two, who had turned and continued walking. By the time they made it to the other side, they were all wet up to their knees.

“Why'd you do that, now our pants and shoes and socks are all freezing cold?”

“It won't kill you, and like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.”

“Not sure I believe that right now, but isn't walking in wet shoes bad for your feet?”

Paxton answered this time, they had not stopped marching. “If you were to continue doing so for long periods of time, without drying both off, then yes, you can get a condition called trench foot. However, we're only gonna be out for a couple hours, and we have a shoe dryer to take care of them, and we'll dry our feet real well after we all have nice long hot showers.”

Just as he finished speaking though, they reached the bottom of the hill, though it was technically the lowest part of a small mountain, and Peter led them up a trail. Colton's next surprise came then though, because, instead of walking up it, Peter started an even more brisk jog. Colton did not bother saying anything this time, just started jogging, trying his hardest to keep up to the other two. It was already getting pretty dim out, and he definitely did not want to lose them. It was this fear that kept him keeping up to the other two, even though they were going their usual pace, thankful that Colton seemed to be keeping up just fine. 

The hilly trail wound up and down and around and across, a couple small creeks that is, and a couple more times Colton's feet got wet. They kept up the brisk jog the entire time they were on the hill, even when they went down hill. Colton was starting to slow down though by the time they were out for well over an hour, and even though Peter or Paxton called out and told him to push harder, to forget the pain, to breath properly, it could only work for so long. They knew he was going to be getting very tired, he is a child still after all, and they know that children could not normally go for as long. Paxton, of course, being an exception, but only because he is far more used to it.

Finally they came down the hill and out of the forest, but not at the same point in which they had entered, and crossed the river once again. This time Colton, being very warm now, never even flinched as the water hit him, it almost felt good, though it was still very cold. Once to the river, Peter slowed them back down to a brisk walk, and that was the pace they kept as they crossed the river, and then they were into the park. Colton now knew where they were once again and was happy to see that they were at most fifteen minutes from the house. He would have even willingly jogged the rest of the way to get back, so that he could have a shower, or maybe even, if he asked really nice, an even longer, hotter bath.

They walked all the way though, and finally they all crashed into the house. Colton damn near collapsed once through the door, and ended up having to sit on the bench in the entry way for a good five minutes before he could even think about shrugging off the pack that had long ago become irritating beyond belief.

“Wow, I made it.” He finally managed to say when his breathing eased.

Peter and Paxton had already taken off their packs and shoes, and had already put their shoes on the shoe dryer to dry out. Paxton had even stripped down to just his soggy diaper.

“Yes, you did, and you did really well as well. We only took ten minutes more than we normally do. Now, come on, kick off your shoes and I'll put them on the dryer, and then take off your pack and we can get it cleaned as well.” Paxton said.

As soon as Colton shed his shoes, Paxton grabbed them and set them onto the dryer as well. He shrugged off the pack, and then helped the other two to make sure it was clean, and then it was hung in the coat closet there.

“Okay, let's head up and have a shower.” Paxton said.

“Do you think it'd be okay if I had a bath instead?”

“Sure, as long as you don't mind my joining you then, because I wouldn't mind one myself.”

“Oh, um, together, like, in the same bath you mean?” Colton gasped, blushed, and stuttered all at the same time.

“Sure, why not. We've showered together, swam naked together, we've changed each others diapers, and I've even seen you in poopy diapers. Do you honestly think there's anything really different or wrong about that sorta thing?”

“Um, no, and kinda yes too.” He whispered.

The problem though, Colton thought, was that he was starting to see Paxton in a more than friends sort of way, and he was starting to wonder if all this closeness, this nearly erotic and or naughty behavior was a good thing. In the same breath though, he was still being amazingly naïve about what Paxton was really doing and why.

“It's okay, don't worry so much. There's lots of room, it's not like one of us has to sit on the others lap. Come on, let's go, I know you want and need a bath.”

Colton just nodded again, but his blush told the other two that the sitting on each others laps was maybe more in line with what he really and truly wanted, even though his head was fighting it, or nearly blocking it out, trying not to even think about anything of that nature. Peter damn near laughed, wondering how long it would actually take Colton to crack. Paxton was just having a good time trying his damnedest to make Colton crack.

They made it to the bathroom and Paxton started the bath water nice and hot again, while Colton grabbed the salts and the peppermint oil and dumped a good dose of both into the water. Paxton grabbed the cloth and the towels that they needed, and then, before too long, all they had to do was strip. Colton had not gotten undressed yet, so Paxton helped him to do so, then removed his diaper. He then stood up and waited for Colton to remove his diaper for him. It only took a few seconds for Colton to realize what it was that Paxton was waiting for. He went in with shaking hands, once again, and released the tapes on Paxton's diaper and it came off, exposing the fact that Paxton was once more hard as steel.

“Are you ever soft?” Colton said a few seconds after tearing his eyes away.

“Not normally. If it weren't for the fact that you're so tired and sore, you'd be hard most of the time too, and once you get used to it, you will be as well.” He grinned.

“Yeah.” He blushed.

They stepped into the bath water, both gasping a bit from how hot it was, but sitting down and sighing deeply none the less. The jets were turned on once the water was high enough, and they both laid back and enjoyed the hot frothy bath. Paxton may not show it as much as Colton does, but he too was good and tired as well. It was nearly forty five minutes later when Paxton noticed that Colton's head was still laying on the back of the tub, and that he had not moved in several minutes. He nudged Colton, and, sure enough, he was sound asleep. He laughed and called out to Colton several times, nudging him more until he woke up.

“Huh, what?” He said groggily.

“Come on sleepy head, let's get you all washed up and into a fresh baby diaper and then bed. You fell asleep in the bath again.”

“Really, I did again?”

“Yeah, I didn't think you were that tired.”

“I knew I was tired, but that's only the second time I've done that, falling asleep in a bath, and both times have been because of you. Granted, I was so relaxed, and this feels so amazingly good, it doesn't really come as a surprise either.” He chuckled.

They washed each other off quickly, and then hopped out after rinsing each other off, dried off, and then went and got each other into nice thick diapers. Colton was told to go ahead and lay down, while Paxton went to find his dad and tell him that they were going to bed. By the time Paxton made it back, not even ten minutes later, Colton was sound asleep. This, in and of itself, was not so surprising, in fact, Paxton would have been more surprised to see him still awake. No, what was surprising was that Colton was laying on his front with his face to the side, his knees tucked up underneath him, showing off his amazingly cute little baby diapered bum, and he was sucking his thumb. He was not even covered up. Paxton let out a soft, 'aw', but went and crawled into bed, pulled the covers up over both of them, and turned to shut off the light. As he turned back, Colton must have felt his presence though, because he rolled over, curled right into Paxton, wrapping his arms around him, and Paxton smiled as he fell asleep.

Chapter 4

Paxton woke the next morning as his dad entered the room, they smiled to each other, then Peter held up the air horn and Paxton plugged his ears. When the horn blasted, instead of screaming this morning and falling out of bed, all while pooping himself silly, Colton just launched a pillow at Peter so fast and hard, that even he did not have time to dodge it, and it smacked him clean in the face.

Peter was shocked, Paxton was giggling, but Colton had not even waken up entirely, because he just threw himself back onto Paxton's pillow, and was currently snoring.

“Me thinks he's a wee bit tired still.” Paxton said through his giggles.

“No kidding. I think that's the first time I've ever received that sorta response to the air horn wake up.” Peter had to laugh.

A further two blasts from the siren only resulted in Colton firmly planting his head under the pillow, even though Paxton had tried to pull it away.

“Okay, I think drastic measures are called for. Pull off his diaper.” Peter grinned.

“Ooh, cold shower, that'll wake up the most comatose of sleepers.” Paxton grinned as well. He threw off the blankets and had to reach under Colton to release the tapes on the boys incredibly soggy diaper. As soon as that was done, Peter grabbed him and carried him to the bathroom and put him in the shower. The cold tiles caused him to shriek a bit as he woke up, and then the water was turned on. The wail that Peter encountered then was the most banshee like he had ever heard, and he had had to do this to a few people now. He had to hold Colton down and in the shower, because, even though he was not entirely awake yet, he was trying desperately to escape the cold water, but Peter was having none of that. Finally Colton woke up fully, and ended up just sitting there, sobbing, saying he was awake.

“Would you like me to warm up the water?”

“Yes please?”

“Are you gonna wake up now?”

“I'm awake.”

“Good. Now, stand up.”

He did so, and Peter turned the shower to warm, though not as warm as Colton would have liked, but Peter knew that to turn it hot could cause damage, and he did not want that. Colton would have been freezing by then, and he had to warm back up slowly. He was allowed to warm up for almost five minutes when Peter reached in and turned off the water. Colton had had a bath the night before, so he did not have to worry about getting clean again.

“Do you remember the other wake up attempts?” Peter asked as he dried Colton off, Paxton having handed him a towel to do so.

“No, all I remember is going to bed last night, then waking up freezing cold.” He said after a few moments of thought.

“Thought so. No, I blasted the air horn, all you did is throw a pillow at me, and hard too I might add, you never really even looked, I doubt your eyes were even open yet, but you had perfect aim. Then you slammed yourself back down and were back out completely. I blasted the horn twice more, but all you did was stuff your head under the pillow, and when Paxton pulled it away and I tried again, you grabbed it from him, without even looking at him at all, and ripped it from his hands and rammed it over your head again. Then we had to take drastic measures. You can't be allowed to set your own sleep schedule. You get up when I say you do, no questions. You need to learn that, and tomorrow morning will be no different. You go home tonight, and tomorrow morning you're to wake up, on your own, and if I have to come get you, I won't even be so kind as to use the air horn, it'll be with buckets of ice water 'til you wake up.”

“I'll try Sir, really I will, but, I had no idea I was doing it, I don't remember it, and I'm so tired.”

“I know you are, and you're gonna be more tired before too long, but eventually you'll get used to it.”

“That's not very comforting right now Sir.”

“It wasn't meant to be. The truth isn't always warm and fuzzy, sometimes the truth hurts, more often than not it can be a bitter slap to the face, and I never lie. You know I'd do it too, so don't try me. You will be here for 0500 hours tomorrow morning with a bright cheery smile on your face. Speaking of which, you're scowling. So, go get into your diaper and tights, then do fifty pushups and fifty sit ups before breakfast.” He smiled.

Peter turned and walked from the bathroom, headed downstairs, because he was already in a fresh diaper, and got started on breakfast.

“Okay, come on, let's go get diapered and ready for the day.”

“I really don't know if I can make it today.” Colton said honestly.

“You can and you will. My dad's too good to push you past your limits, but you're not there yet. Yes, you're tired and sore, and absolutely, you'll be more so before too long, but he won't push you beyond your limits. When he knows you've gone as far as you can, he'll make you back off a bit. You need to stop thinking of it, that's what he's trying to make you do. The sooner you realize that your brain's in control, not your body, then it'll make it easier. By the way, that was an amazing throw, no one ever hits my dad with anything, but not only did you hit him, but you did so without even looking at him, and you surprised him. That's hard to do too.”

“Wish I could say it was talent, but he tried to disturb a very good sleep.” He laughed.

“Yeah, I'll say. Most people can't sleep through three blasts of the air horn, but you're not the first to throw something at him when he does that either, most at least look at him first, which is why you surprised him.”

Colton hopped up onto the change table first, since he was already naked, and Paxton made quick, yet gentle work of getting Colton nice and thickly diapered.

“By the way, did you wake at all during the night?” Paxton asked as he was doing so.

“Not once, why?”

“Because your diaper was so wet that it was a surprise that you hadn't leaked.”

“Not so surprisingly considering just how tired I was and how much I drank before bed and during our march, or forced run I should say.”

“No, a forced run would've been twice as fast and long. Don't make my dad mad enough to do that to you either, by the way, it's not pretty, and your pack'll probably be twice as heavy.”

“Right, I'll keep that in mind.”

They traded places and Colton changed Paxton's very soggy diaper as well, and then they got each other into their tights. Once they were all ready, they headed downstairs to do their pushups and situps. Colton did them all, though the longer he went, the more tired and sore he became, but Paxton kept urging and pushing him to continue, they were once more doing so at the same time, eyes almost locked, which was all that was keeping Colton going. Once they were done, they headed upstairs to get some breakfast, and once again, Peter had a huge batch of oatmeal and fresh fruit for them. Colton ate with a voracious appetite that even parents of teens could scarcely fathom. He had three heaping bowls, an orange, an apple, and a banana.

“Hungry a bit?” Peter asked.

“Oh yeah, I definitely didn't get enough to eat yesterday at all, now I'm finally full.”

“You shouldn't eat 'til you're full though. Before too long, you're gonna regret that decision.”

“I'm sure you'll help me regret that too.”

“Yes, yes I will. Also, did you poop at all yesterday, besides the one first thing in the morning?”

“Um, no.” He blushed.

“You do know what oatmeal is good for, right?”

“Yeah, my mom says it's good for the stomach and your whole system, she makes me eat lots when I'm sick or have a sore stomach, because it's well known for cleaning out the pipes, as she says.”

“Yeah, it'll make you poop like you wouldn't believe. In about ten to twelve hours, if I scare the shit outta you again, it's gonna be some nasty. And just so you know, with that in mind, I'm gonna try my best to do just that.” He grinned evilly once again.

“Then I'll have to be sure to not let my guard down.”

“That's right, but I'll work you to the point your guard will be down too.”

“Oh boy, it's gonna be a long day, isn't it?”

“I have you here 'til 2000 hours, or eight pm, so yes, it will be. Now, let's get this all cleaned up, and then we'll head downstairs.”

They cleaned up, and then headed downstairs as promised. The first thing they did, when they made it there, was to put Colton into the blindfold once again, and then he was placed in the centre of the room and spun around. They did this to Colton for an hour again, making him give them as much detail as he possibly could. After that he was to try and do inverted pushups again, and Paxton did them with him as well, both of them looking each other in the eye. Colton only managed four before his arms gave out. They went and Colton had to do yet another essay, while the other two asked questions of him, now getting more and more difficult. After that, they went right to an aerobics routine that had Colton really working hard and sweating more so. He was pushed for just over an hour.

“Okay, I want you both to go get dressed, you get to go outside for a bit while I go out. Come see me when you're ready and I'll let you know what's up, though Paxton likely already knows.”

The boys headed upstairs. Colton did ask, but Paxton said to just wait, that he would find out then. This did not ease Colton's fears any, he feared that some new horrible challenge was in his future.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” He said though when they made it to the bedroom.

“You're wearing your bathroom, remember.”

“You said I only had to pee my diaper, you said I could go on the toilet for the other end.”

“Ah, I see, sorry. Go ahead, if you have to go, just ask any time.”

Colton headed into the bathroom right away and went to the bathroom, emptying himself as much and as best he could. He had had to go, but after the mornings conversation, he had felt that keeping himself a little more empty would not be an entirely bad thing either, so he tried his best to do so now. Once he was finished and all cleaned up, he headed to the dressing room.

“You didn't get your diaper taped back on properly.” Paxton said.

“Yeah, trying to do it on myself while standing wasn't so easy. I even tried to lay down on the floor, which is why it's at least this good.”

“It takes practice. I'll teach you later how best to do so. You can do it laying or standing, but I'll teach you standing, since at school it's the easiest way.” He said, and helped Colton to fasten his diaper a lot more securely once again.

They then helped each other to get dressed, both of them in warmer clothes this time, since it was getting pretty chilly out. Once they were ready, they headed downstairs. Peter was waiting for them.

“Took you boys long enough.”

“Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom.” Colton said.

“Okay, that's allowed. Okay, here's your assignment. I have to go out for a bit, and while I'm gone, you're to both go out back and sit down and just listen. Here's pads of paper and pencils for you to use. You must keep your eyes closed at all times and just listen. You're to listen hard for every sound and write as detailed a description of the sounds as you possibly can. I'll be at least an hour, but probably more, and when I get back, I'll compare your notes, and they'll hopefully be very nearly identical. Paxton's done this lots, so he'll catch a lot more than you will Colton, but I want for you to be as close as possible to him. Listen without clouded mind or eyes, let your other senses take over.”

“Okay.” He said and the boys each took their offered pencil and paper and headed out back.

When they made it outside, Paxton led them to a couple comfortable looking lounge chairs, explaining that if they were going to have to sit for an hour or more, that they may as well be comfortable while doing it. They both got themselves situated, then set their paper on tables that were right next to the chairs and were of perfect height for what they were about to do. Colton figured, rather accurately, that that was the entire purpose for these particular tables, and was not surprised at the affirmative answer when he asked Paxton. Paxton said it was time to start, so they both laid their heads back and closed their eyes, and just listened. As they listened, they wrote, and before they knew it, they were hearing Peter come home and retrieving them, both boys even writing that down.

“Okay, back downstairs boys, and Paxton, I think Colton would really like to do more martial arts.”

“Oh yes, I'd just love to.”

“Don't you be sarcastic with me boy.” Peter grinned.

“Yes Sir.” He grinned right back.

The boys handed their papers to Peter as they passed and headed back into the house. They went upstairs first and got undressed back to their diapers, which were both getting good and wet now, but were not near enough to changing, as well as their tights, and then they headed back downstairs.

Once there, the boys squared off once more. They were working on speed drills, and once more Colton was feeling like a sparring dummy, because he had to try and block Paxton, who was still way too fast for him, but he was blocking far more than were hitting him now, so that was at least good. Peter left them at this for a little more than an hour before calling the boys up for lunch.

They got upstairs and then went and washed up, sat down, and ate quietly. Colton was, of course, famished once again, but this time he did not eat quite as much as he had that morning. Not only was there no food left, but he had really taken Peter's warning that morning to heart. While he had regretted a little during their exercises that he had been full, by the time he had started, most of the fullness had already worn off. He had a sneaking suspicion, though, that if he did so too much, that Peter would really truly make him regret it, and would likely push him very hard until he threw up, something he knew would happen if he ate too much then exercised too hard, since he had done so to himself once before.

“Okay, now that we're finished, let's get this all cleaned up, and then we'll head back downstairs for a bit.”

“Okay, but did you look at our papers from while you were out, and if so, how'd I do Sir?”

“All in good time. I'll let you know once we're downstairs.”

Once they were cleaned up and downstairs, Peter did let him know as well.

“You did really well on this exercise Colton, you got about ninety percent of the noises that Paxton was able to get, and you had good descriptions. You do need to work on your descriptions a bit, as well as sharpen your hearing, but otherwise, you did well.”

“Thanks Sir. There were a few noises that I heard that I couldn't identify though.”

“Yes, but you described them as best you could, and that's all you can do. There were a couple that Paxton was not able to identify either, and there's no telling if I could have or not. You could have placed a guess, but without actually seeing it, you can't always know what something is just by hearing it. All you can do is listen and try and determine what it could be.”

“Oh, okay.”

They got started on more exercises after that, and then an hour and a half later, another brain exercise, followed by more exercises yet again. They did this through to dinner time, and had a good meal together once more, though Colton did not feel it was enough. They only had a few more hours left until Colton had to be heading home, but they still had lots more to do, and they worked hard until that time, doing all the same things again. During the skipping exercise, Peter tried to scare Colton three times, and twice he almost started, but the third, Colton grabbed Peter before Peter could grab him.

“How'd you know I was there this time?”

“I could hear you. I was listening as hard as I could to everything around me, like you've been saying, and I heard you there. I also sorta felt your presence there.”

“Excellent. Well, with that, you're done for the night, so head on up with Paxton and get a fresh diaper on before you start to leak, and then we'll run you home.”

“Okay, thanks.”

The boys headed upstairs and changed each others diapers, Colton packed up the last of his things, and then they headed downstairs. When they arrived, Peter passed Colton another bag, a rather large one, and told him what was in it.

“While I was out earlier, I went and got you a few things that you'll be needing over the next week. First, is a good quality alarm clock, set it and don't forget my warning, you must be up at 0430 at the latest, and here for 0500 hours. Second, is a couple nice big packs of diapers for you. They're the exact same ones I get for Paxton, thinner for at school and for going out, thicker for at home and at night. Third, are several good quality diaper shirts, wear them to help prevent others from seeing that you're wearing diapers, trust me, they help a considerable amount.”

“Okay, thanks.” He said, and he meant it too, he was already starting to love the diapers, a lot.

“You're welcome, now shoes and coat and let's get you home.”

Both boys got started right away and a few moments later they hopped in the car and headed to Colton's house. They were only two and a half blocks away, but Peter did not want to make Colton walk at night like that, it was already very dark. The mornings would be fine, it would already be getting light, and no one was out at five am, at least not normally anyway.

“Have a good sleep Colton.” Paxton said when he was getting out.

“Thanks, I will.”

“And remember, you have to tell your parents.” Peter said.

“I remember, I just hope I have the courage to do it.”

“You do. Have a good night, see you in the morning.”

They pulled away and Colton headed into the house with his bags. His parents heard him come in and came to greet him.

“So, you bullied someone and you got in trouble for it.” His mom said, sounding none too impressed.

“Please, don't be getting angry with me, I'm incredibly tired and sore, I'm being punished far more than you can possibly imagine, so I don't really need it from you as well.” He said softly.

“Glad to hear it.”

“Can we go sit and talk though, I have some things that I'm supposed to tell you?”

They all went and sat down. As soon as they were all comfortable, Colton got started.

“Well, as you know, I was being a bully. Funny, considering that not all that long ago, it was me being bullied.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” His mom said snidely.

“Mom, less talk, this is hard enough as it is, I don't want or need your anger and or guilt trip.” He snapped at her.

“Colton, don't talk to me like that.”

“Then don't talk to me like that. Like I said, I'm more tired and sore than I've ever been in my life, and I have something to say, please don't interrupt me any more, this is already hard enough as it is.”

She was about to say something further, but Colton's dad stopped her and told her to just listen. She stopped, but she did not look happy about it.

“Thanks. Now, like I was saying. What finally got me though was the fact that I found out that Paxton, he's the boy I was bullying, has to wear diapers. He has no bladder control. Anyway, I found that out, and I thought it'd be funny to pull down his pants in front of everyone at school, pretty sad actually when you take into consideration what I went through and the fact that I still wet the bed, and probably will never stop. Yeah, that worked well. Then I tried to fight him, that worked even less well, and then the worst part, I pulled my knife out. Now, before you start, because, like I said, I don't wanna hear it. The only reason I'm telling you at all, is because I was told I had no choice but to do so. My knife was taken from me, my black belt was stripped, because Paxton's high enough to be able to do so, he's almost a master already, and I was brought home to be punished by his dad. Now comes the part that's even harder to tell you, though I have my suspicions that you suspect one of them.”

They could already tell that this part was going to be big, because Colton was already blushing.

“I'm pretty sure I'm gay.” He said quickly, then held up his hand to forestall the inevitable. “Like I said, I'm pretty sure you already suspected that, and the fact that neither of you look shocked says so as well, so you already knew it. The other one though, is that part of my punishment means that I have to wear and wet diapers full time for at least the next two months. 'Til Christmas, actually, was my understanding. Peter, that's Paxton's dad, went and bought me diapers and diaper shirts, the same as Paxton wears, so that you don't have to do so. Also, I won't be home a lot over the next little while, as I go through boot camp, amongst other things, I'll be there a lot.”

He paused for a few seconds to get his breath and to gauge his parents' response to that, and they did not seem upset by it. Once he was ready, he continued.

“Anyway, even at school I'll be doing extra training, so you won't be able to ask me to do too much from now on I'm afraid, because I'm already working nearly fifteen hours a day. And with that, I'm going to bed. Goodnight.” He said, got up, gave his mom and dad hugs goodnight, not allowing them to say anything, and then went to bed.

His parents talked for quite some time, not that Colton really knew or cared. He was so tired that he just wanted sleep more than anything, and did not even bother getting undressed before falling into bed and passing out. He did, at least, remember to set up the alarm clock and turn it on before doing that, so he would hopefully not have to be punished in the morning.

It was probably for the best that he set the clock to go off at quarter after four the next morning, thinking that it would take at least fifteen minutes for him to actually wake up, because he still slept through the alarm, and his little brother pushing and nudging him, for almost twenty minutes.

“Ugh, good morning Calen, what are you doing?”

“I came to sleep with you last night, I missed you, but your alarm woke me up. How come you have an alarm, and how come you're wearing a diaper like mine and not your Goodnites? You're really soggy too, just like me.” Colton realized that he had not gotten undressed, so one of his parents must have come and done so. This embarrassed him.

“I missed you too baby, and the reasons both tie back to the same thing. I need to be up to go out in a bit, and I'm being made to wear diapers, because I wasn't very nice about someone else wearing diapers.”

“Oh. I think you look nice wearing your diaper, it makes you look like a baby, just like me.” He grinned brightly.

“Thanks.” He blushed.

“Do you like wearing diapers Colt?”

“I don't know, do you?”

“Oh yeah, I'm sick of potty training, I'd prefer to wear and peepee my diaper all the time, but mommy keeps getting mad at me for having accidents.”

“I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I was your age too. If it's what you want though, you'll have to talk to Mom and Dad. I have to wear diapers all the time, 'til Christmas at least, but I might even decide to wear them after that, I don't know yet.” He said, admitting it for the first time out loud.

“If you do, then so am I, no more potty for me.”

“Just as long as you don't poop your diapers Baby, because I won't clean that up.”

“Okay, but you're a baby now too. Can I change your diaper, you're real wet?”

“We can change each other, and then you should go back to sleep, it's still early.”

“Okay.” He said brightly.

Colton went and grabbed Calen's diaper and brought it back, and by the time he was back, Calen was already in diaper change position. He grabbed his own diaper, the wipes, cream, and lotion, and then went to change Calen. He was quite wet as well, and when Colton opened the diaper, it was to expose an exceptionally happy little boy penis. Colton smiled to Calen and proceeded to clean him tenderly. He lotioned and creamed his soft smooth skin, and then pulled up his cute little Pampers diaper.

“There you go Baby, all done. Now, go ahead and change me. I'll have to teach you how to do it though, you've never changed a diaper before, have you.”

“Yeah, I have, whenever Matty comes over, he asks me to diaper him, so I do. He likes it when I diaper him, because then he can play as much as he wants, like I do, without having to stop. He likes it a lot when I rub the lotion and cream into his peepee too.”

“I'll just bet he does.” Colton grinned.

He was starting to suspect that little Calen might turn out gay as well, but then, he had had that feeling for a bit anyway.

They traded places and Calen changed Colton easily and happily, and Colton even got a little hard, but Calen was rubbing and caressing a lot more than was strictly needed. Finally Colton pulled his little brothers hands away, smiled to him and said, “That's my toy, you play with your own, not mine, okay.” Calen grinned, but stopped what he was doing, he had been hoping to see his brothers much bigger peepee hard. He pulled up and taped Colton's diaper closed, then looked up and smiled again.

“You did good Baby. Whenever I'm home, you can change my diaper for me, and I'll change you as well. As long as you remember my peepee isn't for you to play with though, okay.”

“Okay, I was just wondering how big yours gets when it's all hard too, because you're way bigger an I am, even when it's not all hard. Why does it get hard like that anyway?”

“It does it more and more as you get older, and it does it when you're happy or feel good, and when you get older, even when you don't feel so good. Peepee's are just like that. It's not wrong to play with it either, at least your own, and I suspect you and Matty play with each others a bit as you change each other, and if he's okay with it, then it's not wrong either. I wouldn't go telling anyone about it, mind you, but it's not wrong or bad, but other kids might tease you too.”

“Oh, okay, cool.” He said, happy with the world.

“Do you want me to take you to your bedroom and tuck you in in there, or would you like to stay in here and have me tuck you in?”

“Here please.”

“That's what I thought, now hop in Baby and I'll get you tucked in.”

“I like it when you call me baby, it makes me feel nice, but you're a baby too, so I know you're not teasing me.”

“It's never said to hurt you, you're my baby brother, no matter what, and yeah, I suppose we're both just little baby boys anyway right.”

“Mmmhmm.” He said happily.

Colton tucked Calen in, gave him a kiss to his forehead, and then went and got dressed. Calen watched him the entire time, but a few seconds later, Colton wished his little brother a good sleep and then turned off the light and headed out. He had only ten minutes left to make it to Paxton's house, he hoped it would be enough time. With that thought though, he put on his coat and shoes quickly, grabbed his backpack, because he knew he was going to need it, and headed out. He decided that he had better jog to get there in time. He made it a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

“Good morning, sorry if I'm late, had to talk to my little brother a bit before I could get ready.” He said to Paxton, who had opened the door seconds after he had knocked.

“No, you're still a few seconds early, so no worries. What'd you have to talk to him about?” He asked as Colton started removing his coat and shoes.

Colton told Paxton all about what had happened this morning, including the fact that he and his brother changed each other and how his brother tried to make him hard, how he felt that his little brother might be gay, and maybe has a little baby boyfriend already even. He talked as they headed downstairs, and when he was done his tale, he had to tell most of it to Peter, who had only caught the last bit of it. Both were happy.

“So, we have three hours before you have to be to school, so let's get going. Do you have your tights under your pants, or do you have to go put them on?”

“No, I put them on already.”

“Then go ahead and strip.”

Colton stripped down to his diaper and tights and they all got started right away. They got started on a very vigorous aerobics set, that Peter called morning calisthenics, and it lasted for an hour, and no matter how tired Colton was, Peter pushed him to go faster and harder.

When they were done that, they went on to yet another brain exercise and they worked for an hour on that, and then from there to more skipping rope and running. They only did this for half an hour though, because the boys had to go up and get showered, have breakfast, and get ready for the day. The boys had only half an hour to do so before they had to leave, so they went and did so quickly, Colton taking his clothes with him so that he could get dressed when they were done. They stripped each other of their tights and soggy diapers, Paxton's far more so than Colton's, because he had not changed yet, but Colton was already pretty wet too, and then they hopped in the shower and cleaned each other well.

Once they were cleaned and dried, and everything that needed to be brushed was brushed, they put on their deodorant, and went and got dressed. Colton had not put on his diaper shirt when he got dressed this morning, but he had his pack with him, so he grabbed his diaper shirt and Paxton helped him into it, and then got dressed.

“I saw you had a couple spare diapers and another diaper shirt and a change of pants in your pack already, that's good. Keep them in your locker though in a plastic bag, that way no one can accidentally see it, and you don't have to carry it with you all day. I suggest you keep a few diapers in your locker as well, that way you only have to bring them to school once a week. I don't usually have to change at school, but sometimes I do, and it's nice to have extras for just in case.”

“That's what I was planning on doing, no worries.”

They then headed downstairs and Peter had a nice filling breakfast ready and waiting for them when they made it. They ate up quickly, because they only had fifteen minutes now to do so before having to leave. They finished eating, and Peter wished them a good day, saying he would take care of the cleanup.

“Now, Colton, you listen to Paxton, remember, he's your master now, he'll tell you more on your way to school.” Peter said just as they were about to leave.

“Yes Sir.”

As they walked, they talked.

“So, what was your dad on about?” Colton asked almost as soon as they left the house.

“Well, I'm your Karate master when my dad's not around, and just like in Karate class, you have to listen to your master, though your teacher was no master, of that I'm certain. It's not important now anyway, you're being properly taught now. So, how are you feeling this morning, anyway?”

“To tell you the truth, more than a little nervous at having to wear diapers.”

“I figured as much. Stop thinking of it though, I can't even see that you're wearing one, and I know you are.”

“Yeah, I know, I can't see it on you either.”

“Good. So yeah, while at school today, you're gonna have an assignment.”

“What's that?”

“You're mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find the spy. One of your teachers is an enemy spy, you're to watch and record as much as you can, while still doing all your work. Watch and listen to absolutely everything, their every word, their every move, their every action. Of course, should you be killed during your duties, we will deny any knowledge of who you are, and should you be captured and tortured, swallow your poison pill instantly.” He giggled.

“Wow, you make it sound so pleasant.” Colton laughed.

“Actually, it can be a lot of fun. If you watch your teachers long enough and catalog their actions, you can learn an awful lot about them.”

“What have you learned about your teachers so far?”

“I'm not gonna tell you that, because you have some of the same ones, and you need to do this on your own. Just remember though, they can't know you're doing it, and you still have to do all your work as well. Your new skills though in watching and writing at the same time will come in handy there, but it's also great if they're talking about your lesson, you can pay close attention to them and write everything they say. You'll find you'll take in a lot more information and keep it that way.”

“Okay.”

“Also, at lunch time, we're gonna go and eat quickly, then we're gonna go to the gym, where we're gonna spar for a bit.”

“Will we be allowed to, do you think? Wouldn't they just think we were fighting?”

“No, because I'm gonna get permission and ask the PE teacher to be there as well. He likes me, so I'm sure he'll let us no problem.”

“Okay.”

“So, how'd the talk go with your parents anyway?”

“Not too bad.” He said, and then proceeded to give the brief version, since they were almost to school.

“You did well. Congratulations. Well, we only have a couple minutes before first bell, so you should go and put your things away, then I'll meet you at first break.”

“Okay, see you then.”

They separated then and headed to their lockers. Because they are in different grades, their lockers are in different areas, and Colton did not see Paxton again until their first break. All his friends tried to ask him, during class, what had happened, but he told them that he would tell them later. They cornered him as soon as break started, so he gave them the very brief description, telling them that his black belt had been stripped, he was pulled from Karate and was being given intensive training now. He then said he had to go meet Paxton, and left the others.

He smiled when he found Paxton and they went and sat back and relaxed and talked for a few minutes.

When the bell rang, they headed back in and went back to class and worked now until lunch time. The boys met up again at the cafeteria and ate a quick lunch, then headed to the gym.

“I'm guessing you did ask the PE teacher then to supervise us?”

“Yes.”

“I was afraid of that.” He grinned. “How is it that you know him and he likes you, you said you don't take PE because of your diapers?” He asked softly.

“Because, during my free period, I go to the gym to work out, and he's always there. He and I talk a bit, and he's even helped me with sparring practice as well. He's not very good at Karate, but he enjoys it, so I teach him some as well.”

“Oh, okay. What am I supposed to do about gym class though, I have one tomorrow?”

“We'll go see the principal this afternoon and have him remove you. You have Mr. Samson at the same time my free period is, he uses the big gym, right. I've seen you over there when I was in the smaller gym working out.”

“Yeah, I never saw you over there.”

“Because I try to stay invisible to the bullies.”

“Right. Not like you had to worry about them, mind you, you sure took care of me easily enough.”

“Yes, but I don't like fighting.”

“Funny considering how much you used me as a sparring dummy.” He laughed as they walked into the gym.

“Yeah, well that's just good clean fun.”

“Right.”

There was already a mat out in the centre of the small gym for the boys to use. This gym was mostly used for weight training and gymnastics now. All of that equipment was off to the side though. Years before, the large gym was added to accommodate the larger number of students that the school now had to deal with, and the old gym was relegated to this stuff, because it fit perfectly and did not take up space in the larger gym, it worked out well. The gym teacher came out as soon as he saw the boys.

“Hi Paxton, and Colton wasn't it?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Your dad called me and told me what was happening, so no worries, feel free to come any time. Do you want the doors closed?”

“Oh, good, I thought he might, but no, don't worry about it. No one ever comes in here anyway.”

“Okay. I'll just be off to the side then eating my lunch, watching you boys. Have fun.”

“Oh, we will.” Paxton grinned rather evilly. “Okay, speed drills again. I want you to try and hit me.”

“Okay.”

Colton started right away, trying to launch a surprise attack on Paxton, but, as usual, it failed and was knocked aside easily. For the rest of their lunch period, this is what they did. The PE teacher was amazed, he had never seen moves like the boys were using, nor how fast they were going. Colton was getting very good, but Paxton was still quite a bit better, and faster. By the end of lunch, Colton had only managed to land four good hits, which was not bad. He was sore and tired, but he was happy.

As soon as the lunch bell went, they headed back out again, heading to their next class. They worked hard right through to the end of school, Colton trying his best to keep up to all his work, as well as his extra work that he had to do. Paxton was right though, by watching and listening, and writing everything down that he noticed, he was able to glean a considerable amount of information about his teachers and his surroundings. He was also learning a lot more, because, as his teachers spoke, he was writing it all down, which meant he was very nearly memorizing the information.

Once school let out for the day, the boys headed back to Paxton's house, after stopping and getting Colton pulled from gym class, and they got in some more good quality exercises and another couple brain exercises. When it was time for Colton to go home for the night, they drove him home.

As soon as he got home, Colton talked to his parents for just a couple minutes, then headed to bed. He was not even surprised to see Calen in his bed. The little cutie pie is sleeping with his knees pulled up under him, his cute little baby bum up in the air, and his thumb in his mouth. It was the exact same cute sight that Paxton had seen from him during the weekend.

The next two months went by both quickly and painfully for Colton. He was kept in a near constant state of pain and exhaustion, but he was also getting far better. As time went by, he did start to get used to the pace, and it was starting to show now just how good he was. His black belt had been reinstated, as well he had a degree added, and he was happy. His and Paxton's sparring practices now were a full on give and take, neither able to hit the other very often, and they were moving so fast and furious, that, when anyone watched, they were in awe. It was now common during their lunch hour sparring session for them to have a decent sized crowd.

Colton was given one day a week off, and this made him happy, because he had not been told this before hand, just on Tuesday afternoon of their first week, he was told that he had the following day off, other than school, and he still had to continue his observations of course, and the boys did still spar at lunch, but otherwise, when he got home, he rested, and went to bed just after seven. His days off were usually like that, because he definitely needed to catch up on sleep, which was why he was given a day off.

Little Calen had told his parents that very morning after talking to Colton, that he did not want to potty train any further, and though his mom fought it, it ended up being a losing battle for her, because he just point blank refused to pee in the toilet, saying he was going to have accidents anyway, no matter how hard he tried, and that Colton got to wear diapers, so so should he. It took more than a week for their mom to give up, and Calen was happy.

Every day now though, Colton woke in the morning with Calen curled into him, and Calen always woke up when Colton did, and they always changed each others diapers. Calen was always hard, and Colton tried his best to stay soft, though there were a few times where he almost got hard.

As he got better and better, and he was feeling less and less tired all the time, Colton was starting to react more to Paxton, and was getting harder and harder during his diaper changes. To help with this though, Colton had to try and resume his at least twice daily masturbation, but this was proving difficult too, since he was most horny first thing in the morning, and he and Calen were changing each others diapers. He found that if he told Calen to remove his diaper, so that he could go sit on the toilet, that he was able to do that, as well as release some of the pressure, he was able to manage. He also jacked off at least once at night before bed most nights too, but on his day off, he jacked off at least four or five times, often excusing himself for a few minutes.

Even though, at the end of his first school day after training started, Colton tried to give Peter his notes about what he observed throughout the day, he was told to keep them and to study and add to them every day, that soon enough he would have to hand it all in. Colton thought nothing of this, but during the last two weeks of his training, Peter told him that one hour every day had to be going over all the notes and writing an essay about what he had observed and learned of his teachers. He had it done in only one week.

What was funny though, even though Colton did not seem to realize it, his parents and brother were even starting to see that he was falling in love with Paxton. He was all Colton talked about, and he glowed magically when he did so, even though Paxton was pushing him so hard, making him so tired, he was falling fast and hard.

School had let out for the boys five days before Christmas, and Colton was both happy and sad. He knew his time was soon coming to an end. He knew that the twenty fourth was to be his last day. He was getting very depressed with knowing that he was not going to get to come see and work with Paxton, he was even more than a little depressed that soon his diapers would be taken away. He was truly starting to love them. It is finally the last day of training, and Colton had just arrived to the house.

They worked out hard for most of the morning and early afternoon, as they usually did, and now Colton was able to do almost everything that was asked if him perfectly and quickly. His observation skills were getting to be every bit as good as Peter and Paxton's, he was now taking on Peter and having a pretty even chance of winning, and he and Paxton were now so closely matched that they could go for an hour before one of them even managed to hit the other, and taking either of them down was near impossible. It was just after dinner was eaten and cleaned up from when Peter broke the news.

“Well Colton, your time here is now at an end. You deserve a break, so you get to go home early today, and you won't have to come here from now on.”

“Okay, tomorrow I understand, it's Christmas day tomorrow, but can I still come here after that?”

“I don't think you need to. You no longer have to come.” Peter said, Colton frowned.

Peter and Paxton had long ago known how Colton felt for Paxton, and neither knew how Colton had not taken what was so clearly being offered him. Right from the beginning Paxton had been offering himself up as fully and surely as a buffet, but Colton was being so incredibly dense. He was not seeing or taking what was in front of him and making them both so very happy.

“I'd really like to come and work out with you guys more, please?” He said pitifully

“We don't need to work with you any more, you're capable of doing so on your own now. Now, I've gone over your report on your teachers, it was very well done. Paxton and I both read it, and he agrees with you one hundred percent.”

“Even about Mr. Andrews being a boy lover?”

“Absolutely. That man watches every boy in his class, and if he sees one get hard, he nearly stops breathing. He barely even pays attention to the girls in class, but he nearly paws the boys.”

“No kidding. And, do you think that Ms. Hanson is banging the entire football team too?”

“Oh yeah, those kids never try in her class, yet they get top marks. It's also almost guaranteed to be true that Mr. Jamieson and Mr. Tanner are boyfriends, and Mr. Roberts is having an affair and his marriage is in trouble. Of course, the affair is with Michael in the eighth grade, so if she knows who it's with, he's in real trouble.”

“No kidding. It's amazing just how easy it is to read people if you watch them for long enough. Can I at least come and work out with you guys after school or on weekends?” Colton asked hopefully.

“Let me think about it, okay. You go spend a few days with your family.”

“Can I take a few diapers and my diaper shirts?”

“No, you no longer have to wear diapers, you've learned your lesson.” Peter said.

“Oh, I understand. Well, I better go now then.” He said dejectedly. His diaper had just been changed at lunch time, so it was still good. 

He trudged upstairs, Paxton followed him.

“Could you at least change my diaper one last time? I'd like to change you as well.” He asked hopefully when they arrived.

“I suppose we could, but I'm not supposed to now.”

“What if I wanted to just stay wearing diapers?”

“I can't answer that. It's high time you start living your life. We've given you all you need now to do so, now it's time to man up and do what you think you need.”

They changed each others diapers, Paxton was left in just his, whereas Colton got dressed completely. He at least had a fresh diaper on, so it would last him the rest of the day, he hoped. Finally he was ready to go and had no further reason to stick around. Colton was feeling more than a little depressed now. After the past couple months, he had thought that he and Paxton had gotten real close, now he was being kicked out. He headed downstairs, put on his shoes and coat, said a final farewell with head hung low, and walked out into the dim afternoon light.

Chapter 5

Colton had far too much to think about as he walked home. He had hoped that he and Paxton could, at least, still be friends, but maybe it really was just punishment, maybe Paxton never felt anything for him at all. Then, as he was walking, he started to think that maybe he had really had something for Paxton, and he started to cry more. As he walked and walked, he started to realize that deep down he had fallen head over heels, madly in love with Paxton, and now Paxton had just let him go. It took an hour for him to make it home, he had walked and walked, trying to figure out all his feelings.

When he walked in, his parents were there to greet him. They saw instantly that he was depressed and that he had been crying.

“Sad to be finished now, even though it was really hard on you these past couple months?” His mom said, wondering if he had the courage to say it yet. Sure, he had told them he was gay, but he had never told them how he felt about Paxton. Then again, he had not truly known himself how he felt about Paxton, until quite recently.

“Yeah.” He said sadly.

“You'll be fine.”

“Yeah, but the thing is, I think I was really starting to like him, as in, in more than a friends kinda way, but he just told me that I didn't have to come any more. And the worst part is, I already miss him, and I don't get diapers any more, but I really want them. I want you to go buy me some please, and some more diaper shirts.”

“We wondered about that. Now, I'll go buy you your diapers and diaper shirts, but I want you to think about something. There's an old proverb that you need to hear. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's a real love, if it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Until you understand it for yourself in the way I just said it, then I can't explain it. You have to figure it out for yourself.”

“Paxton said something along the same lines to me. He said that I had to man up and do what I thought I needed to do.”

“Sounds like a very smart boy. I think maybe you already did a bit. We wondered how you were gonna take it once the diapers were taken away. You didn't even get out of them before you realized you couldn't live without them now.” His mom said, and then turned and walked away. She went and grabbed her purse and headed out right away. Colton's dad also turned and headed to his office, leaving Colton alone with his thoughts.

Calen came wandering in, he was in just his diaper, nothing else.

“Hi there Colton, tomorrow's Christmas, are you excited?”

“No, not really.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Paxton just told me I wasn't to come there any more.”

“Oh. Did he tell you he doesn't wanna see you any more?”

“No, just that I didn't need to go there any more.”

“Bet he wants you to come anyway.” Calen said far too brilliantly for his age.

“No, I don't think so. Wanna come to my room and curl up and watch a movie with me?”

“Okay.” He said brightly. “Are you gonna strip down to just your soggy baby diaper too?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“Why not, come on, it'll be really nice. Are you gonna get to keep wearing diapers at least?”

“Yeah, I asked Mom to go buy me some, as well as some diaper shirts.”

“Awesome. Come on, strip down to your baby diaper too, be a baby with me, I know you wanna.” He smiled innocently.

“Okay, fine.” He said.

He really did want to as well, though he had still never allowed his parents to see him in just his diaper. When they got to his bedroom, Colton closed the door, then stripped down to just his diaper, while Calen jumped onto the bed. Colton chose one of his movies that he knew Calen would enjoy as well, they had both seen it a few times anyway, and put it into his player and turned on the TV. He then went and crawled onto the bed with his little brother, pulled the blankets over them and they curled up together and watched the movie.

About half way through the movie, his mom knocked on and then opened the door, saw that the boys were watching a movie, and just set a rather large pair of bags on the floor, then excused herself.

“Go see what she bought you, I bet it's awesome.” Calen said happily.

Colton went and grabbed the bags and dug through them. There are two large packs of diapers, one in thinner and one in thicker. She had called Peter to see which ones she should buy, so they are the exact same as Paxton's are. The other bag holds ten diaper shirts, in varying colours and styles, a couple tubs of diaper rash cream, a large bottle of lotion, a couple good sized packs of wipes, and even a bottle of powder, but this is true Johnson's baby powder, so the real nice smelling stuff.

“Wow, she got you the really good stuff, huh Colton.” Calen said happily, but he has all the same things in his room too, just different diapers.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

They went back to watching their movie, and when it ended, both boys admitted that they were getting really tired. They changed each others diapers, Colton in his very own now, and then they called to their parents that they were heading to bed. Calen did not even bother going to his own bedroom, he just stayed with Colton. Their parents came and gave them both hugs and kisses goodnight, Colton not allowing his parents to see him in just his diaper. He did thank his mom for everything though.

Calen curled right into Colton and fell fast asleep, but Colton was getting depressed again, and his mind would not stop. He kept going over in his mind everything that had happened that day, what Paxton and his mom had said, and how he really and truly felt for Paxton. It was almost eleven, well past the time that Colton was normally asleep, when it all of a sudden dawned on Colton what he had to do. Paxton and Peter had given Colton the strength and the stamina, the precision and the perfection, but he, and he alone had to work out the courage. Paxton had let him go, not because he did not love him, but because he did and needed Colton to gather his courage, to man up, and take what he wanted. He finally fell asleep with a large smile on his face, knowing now what he had to do.

At just a few minutes after four in the morning, Colton woke up. It was before his alarm would have gone off, had he set it, but he had been finding the past couple weeks that he was waking up seconds before his alarm now anyway. He slipped out of bed softly and silently, so as not to wake his soggy little baby brother, then went to his desk and turned on his computer. As soon as it was up and running, he opened up the word processor and started typing. Once he was finished, he printed it out and shut down the computer once more, then set the letter on his pillow. Leaving his good soggy diaper as it was, he dressed in cotton workout pants and a sweater, then slipped downstairs with all the stealth that he had learned over the past couple months, put on his shoes, and left the house, no one hearing a thing.

It is still just before 0500 hours, but he knows that Peter and Paxton are always awake for 0430 anyway, no matter the day. Colton ran almost full tilt the entire way, breathing as he was taught, barely even breaking a sweat now while running that fast for that far. He made it to the house and knocked on the door, it was only a few seconds before the door was answered, and it was Paxton. He was standing there in all his diapered glory, smiling at Colton.

“Merry Christmas, to what do we owe this pleasure?” He asked brightly.

“Can I come in please?”

“Yes, of course, come on in.” He said, and stepped aside. As soon as Colton was in the door, Paxton closed it.

As soon as Paxton turned from closing the door, Colton grabbed him, pulled him to himself, and pressed their lips together, and kissed the boy he wanted more than anything in the world, so passionately that they both nearly melted. Colton had known Peter was there, he had come to the door as well, and Colton cared none at all that the father of his hopefully soon to be boyfriend was standing there watching with a soft smile.

After at least a few minutes, Colton released the kiss, and pushed Paxton away only slightly, still holding him by his shoulders.

“Am I still nothing more than a pimple on the ball sack of life to you?” He asked softly.

“Oh god no.”

“Will you be my baby boyfriend?”

“Oh yes.” He answered, and then pressed their lips together once more, and again they kissed deeply.

A few minutes later, they broke their kiss once again.

“It feels like you could use a diaper change as much as I could. Would you like to go change each others diapers?” Colton asked softly.

“Oh yeah.”

Peter damn near laughed out loud, but he turned and walked away, letting the boys go to do what he had hoped they would do weeks ago. The boys clasped hands and walked up the stairs. When they made it to Paxton's bedroom, they embraced once more and kissed for far longer this time, before Colton pulled away. He started pulling off his shirt, but Paxton stopped him, gave him a soft kiss, then started removing Colton's clothes himself instead. He was not satisfied until Colton was down to just his soggy diaper as well.

“Should we go lay down on my bed?” Paxton whispered.

“Oh yes, but I'm sorta scared as well.”

“You wanna make love, don't you?”

“Oh yeah, so bad.”

“I'll make sure it doesn't hurt, and you won't hurt me, but can we do it through our soggy baby diapers and make baby love to each other?”

“Oh god yeah.”

Colton had never thought of that before, but it sounded so amazingly hot and kinky. They went and laid down on the bed and pressed their lips together once more. This time, as they kissed, they tenderly caressed each others hot bodies, concentrating mostly on each others diapered areas. Colton broke off first several minutes later.

“Do you have any lube? I want you to make love to me first, I wanna give myself to you for Christmas.”

“Yeah, then I want you to make love to me as well, I'm gonna give myself to you for Christmas as well.”

He reached into his bedside table drawer and extracted a tub of lube.

“Can I suck your dick while I prepare your baby bum?”

“I'd like that. Can I cum in your mouth, I've been tasting mine lately, and I like it?”

“I'd be disappointed if you didn't.” He smiled.

“Same, I wanna taste you so bad.”

Paxton slipped down the bed and Colton rolled so that he was on his back, spreading his legs and opening himself up as he did so. Paxton pulled down the front of Colton's diaper, finally exposing Colton completely and fully, and this time Colton was allowing himself to be completely and totally hard. Paxton then poked a hole in the seat of Colton's diaper and tickled the little hole buried in there. Colton sighed deeply.

He extracted his finger, only momentarily, and only long enough to get a good coating of lube on it, and then inserted it once more and started to tickle Colton's little sex entrance. As Paxton started to probe and push, he started licking Colton's rock hard erection, tasting it, learning it, enjoying it. When his finger slipped inside Colton, Paxton slipped Colton's erection into his mouth, and started fingering and sucking Colton softly and slowly. He did not want to cause Colton to rise too quickly.

The only problem is, Colton had not masturbated the night before, or this morning yet, and what Paxton was doing to him felt so amazing that he was rising far too rapidly toward his most monumental peak ever. Just before Colton was about to erupt, Paxton slipped a second finger inside Colton, and really started probing deep and opening Colton up. This lasted two seconds at most, and mount Colton erupted violently.

The sheer power and size of the ejaculation had actually surprised Paxton. He had sucked more than a few boys now, even while fingering them, but never before had he had to actually swallow in order to ensure that none escaped his happily sucking mouth. This, of course, did not sadden Paxton, for Colton was still seeping more than enough, after he had swallowed, that he could still enjoy it immensely. Once again, Paxton had sucked a few boys, and Colton's cum was the very best that he had ever tasted before, and hoped beyond hope that he would get to taste it more, and often at that.

Once Colton stopped firing and seeping, Paxton pulled off and licked all of Colton's erection, to get any last traces that he could possibly get of Colton's incredible tasting boy cream. He left his fingers where they were for the time being, and looked up to Colton, who still looked as if he had seen heaven.

“Wow, that was totally amazing.” Colton sighed.

“I'm glad that you enjoyed. Are you ready, do you still want me to make love to you, because you're about as ready as you need to be now?”

“Oh god yeah. Can you scoot up so that I can poke the hole in your soggy baby diaper and pull you out?”

“For sure.” He smiled.

He scooted up, kneeling on either side of Colton, presenting himself for anything and everything that Colton felt he could ever need. He poked the hole and extracted Paxton as gently as he could, even though Paxton is so incredibly hard as well. This time he really and truly looked, gazed, memorized, took in everything that Paxton has to offer. He grabbed the lube and slathered on more than was strictly necessary, and Paxton grunted.

“Careful, I'm really hot, I wanna unload in your hot little baby bum, not all over your face. The problem, though, is that I don't think I'll last more than a few seconds.”

“Then you won't really get to make love to me, so just keep going.”

“I can definitely live with that.” He smiled.

He scooted back down again, and Colton lifted himself a bit so as to open himself even more for what was to come, and slowly Paxton inserted himself in his boyfriends diaper, and then into his hot moist and tight hole. Paxton had not intended to just slip right in, he was going to press his dick head to Colton's hot hole, tickle it a bit, open him up a bit more, but Colton was so hot and horny that he was as fully opened as he would ever need to be, and Paxton just slid right in.

They both sighed so deeply, that it would have shocked even them, had they have actually heard it, or, more importantly, understood what it meant. What it meant, of course, was that they were so perfect for each other, that they fit so perfectly together, that their bodies were saying it fully. It took almost ten seconds for Paxton to realize that he was supposed to be moving, and then the age old tradition took over, and he slowly pulled out, until only his engorged head was still inside Colton, and then he slipped back inside again, even slower still.

For only five slow and wondrous strokes Paxton lasted before he could hold on for no longer, though it was costing him dearly to do so. He was shaking and sweating far more than he ever had before, even considering all that he normally did, his muscles were burning up, and then relief, sweet relief finally found him, and he exploded, spraying his copious load deep inside Colton, because he slammed himself in as far as he possibly could when he could hold on for no longer, and planted his baby seed as deeply into Colton as he possibly could.

Colton damn near came again, feeling Paxton cum inside his little baby bum felt better than anything he ever imagined could, and had he have not been sucked first, there was no way he would have held on. Even still, he was very close to cumming again.

It took nearly five minutes for Paxton to regain his senses and continue making sweet baby love to his baby boyfriend, kissing him the entire time he did, and this time he actually lasted several minutes before he exploded once more, planting another load just as large into Colton as before. This time though, Colton had had all he could take as well and spilled a good sized teen baby load of cum into the front of his already soggy baby diaper.

It took well over five minutes for them to both come down, and when they did, Paxton pressed their lips together once more and kissed his baby boyfriend for several minutes more.

“I love you so much.” Colton whispered.

“And I love you so much too. I'm so glad you finally realized it.”

“Yeah, I was being a little dense about it, it wasn't 'til last night when you said I didn't need to come back that I realized how much I really wanted you. It wasn't 'til after I went to bed that I finally understood what you meant, as well as what my mom meant.” He said, and then had to explain his conversation with his parents, and even his little brother.

“That's okay, you weren't as sure of who and what you are as I was, and it took time for your head and your heart to catch up to each other. Why do you think I flashed my hardness at you so often.” He grinned.

“I wondered if you had any idea what you were doing to me, but then yesterday I finally realized that hell yeah, you knew exactly what you were doing.” He grinned.

“Do you wanna make love to me now Baby?”

“Oh yeah, almost more than I wanted you to make love to me.”

They rolled over and kissed another couple minutes before Colton started crawling down Paxton's heaving body. He pulled down the front of his diaper, because Paxton had tucked himself back inside his diaper, then poked a hole in the seat, and slipped a lube slicked finger inside the hole to start preparing Paxton, as he started licking his incredible looking erection.

Because Paxton had already cum twice, and he was more used to this sort of thing, he was not rising as quickly as Colton had. Still, when Colton slipped his finger inside and slurped up his dick, Paxton started panting heavily. Colton kept this up for only a couple minutes before he could tell that Paxton was getting seriously close to his orgasm. He inserted one more finger, and that was it, Paxton started cumming right away.

Colton savored the entire load, holding as much in his greedy mouth as he possibly could, before swallowing it down and then licking Paxton as clean as he possibly could. He crawled up Paxton's body, then knelt in front of his boyfriend, so that he could prepare his dick as well, and when Paxton did so, Colton slipped back down, and then with a final look up, and a nod from Paxton, Colton started to slip in.

Colton knew that Paxton was no virgin, and that he had enjoyed several other things in his bum, though Paxton had never elaborated on that one, so he knew that he could just slip right inside Paxton as easily as Paxton had slipped inside himself, even though Colton had never had anything in his bum until this very Christmas morn. He locked onto his target, gave a soft gentle thrust, and half his erection slipped inside Paxton, and then he slipped the rest in as soon as his mind allowed him to do so.

The first thing he thought of was how incredibly hot and tight Paxton was, then how soft and slick he felt. He had to pause, once again, for a few seconds as his mind took everything in, but once he did, he started making love to his boyfriend with long slow strokes. Colton had already cum twice, so he was not in immediate threat of cumming, but it was going to be soon. He was rising surprisingly fast toward his next orgasm, and though he had cum three, or even four times in a row before, he was starting to feel far more worn than he ever had before.

Colton knew though, even though he knew it was going to hurt, that he was still going to make love to Paxton once more after he came, because Paxton had given him two loads, so knew Paxton, too, would want two loads.

A few seconds after thinking this, his first load exploded deep inside Paxton. He too had planted himself as deeply inside Paxton as he could when he felt he could hold on for no longer, and deposited yet another large teen baby cum load deep inside Paxton.

He rested for a little more than five minutes before starting again, only this time he was going even longer and slower, kissing Paxton even more passionately and deeply, they were making true tender love, it was everything they wanted and needed and more. They both lasted only five more minutes, and when Colton came this time, so did Paxton once again, soaking his diaper with just one more tiny load.

It took almost ten minutes for them to come down this time, and when they did, they locked their lips together and kissed deeply and tenderly for several minutes more. Colton was soft, but he was still inside Paxton. He loved the heat and the pressure, he loved the feel of being inside Paxton, his baby boyfriend, and he never wanted to leave. Just as their kiss ended, Paxton finally expelled Colton from his bum, and they both sighed deeply in loss.

“I love you.” They both whispered to each other at the exact same time.

“Should we go change our soggy baby diapers now Baby?” Colton asked.

“Yeah, we better, then you should probably be heading home to spend the day with your parents.”

“No, we don't do anything with the family until noon. We get to open our stockings when we get up, which I didn't even do before coming here, but then we wait 'til after lunch to do gifts. I left a letter to my parents, saying I was gonna be here 'til about eleven, and then, with any luck, I'd bring my boyfriend home to meet them. I remember yesterday that you said you usually open your gifts to each other first thing in the morning, and then have a Christmas lunch, since you never eat big suppers. Since you always eat lunch at ten or so, I figured that you could come to my place after lunch and meet my family, and then you can stay and have dinner with us.”

“I'll ask my dad, but that could work. You actually told them in a letter that you were gonna bring me home with you, and that I'd hopefully be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah. It was the only way, other than waking them, and trust me, you don't wanna wake my mom up too early. Since I managed to pull my head outta my butt so late last night, they were already asleep.”

“Ah, I see. Come on Baby, let's go change each other.”

They went to the dressing room and changed each others diapers, opting to go with their extra thick diapers of course, then went downstairs to talk to Peter. He was happy for the boys, and even though he tried to tease them, they were only too happy to be called baby lovebirds. Paxton asked his dad, and Peter was good with it, thinking that it was a nice gesture, and that he would be fine by himself.

Since Colton had come so early, and neither boy had had breakfast, then spent a good couple hours in the bedroom making love to each other, they were, understandably, hungry. Lunch was going to be ready in a few hours, so they definitely did not want to wait, but they did not want to eat too much either, so they went and had a light snack, only enough to tide them over.

At Colton's house, Calen woke up at around six thirty, which was his normal time, and found that Colton was not in bed with him. He found a piece of paper on Colton's pillow though, so he grabbed it. Being only four, he could not yet read, at least more than just a few letters, so he took the letter to his parents room to ask them what it was. At least they were already awake when he walked in.

“Mommy, Colton wasn't in bed, but he left this on his pillow, what's it say?” He asked, passing the single page letter to his mom.

She took a few minutes to read the letter and smiled and chuckled.

“What's it say Mommy?” Calen asked impatiently.

“He went to Paxton's house to spend the morning there, since we don't do anything much 'til noon anyway. Looks like he'll be bringing Paxton home with him though, he wants us to meet his boyfriend.”

“Really, he's finally gonna ask Paxton to be his boyfriend?” Calen asked happily.

“Looks like it.”

“Wow, that's good. I told him last night that Paxton liked him and that he wanted him there.” He said far too smartly.

“I did too.” She said, ruffling his hair. “Now, why don't you go get a fresh diaper and bring it here so that I can change you, then you can go find your stocking and open it, then you can watch cartoons for a bit.”

“Okay.” He said happily, a fresh diaper and a Christmas stocking, then cartoons on top of that, how much better could life get, at least he thought so, though his brother was thinking some of the same thing right about then, because they were both getting their diapers changed at right about the same time.

Colton sat around with Peter and Paxton in only their diapers, they were all talking happily while playing card games at the kitchen table, waiting, rather impatiently, for their delicious smelling lunch to be ready. Colton had sat and watched as Paxton and Peter handed each other only two gifts, as well they had their stockings, and they both liked what they had received. When finally lunch was done, they all dished up and enjoyed the meal immensely. As soon as it was all cleaned up from, the boys headed upstairs to get dressed to go to Colton's house.

The boys said goodbye to Peter and walked all the way to Colton's, even daring to hold hands as they did so. Several cars passed them, but no one said or did anything to them, not that the boys would have minded anyway, but it was still good. Finally they walked into Colton's house, and everyone looked up, because they were in the living room watching cartoons when they opened the door.

“Hi guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Paxton. Paxton, this is my mom Susan, my dad Crane, and my little baby brother Calen.”

They all got up, and the parents shook Paxton's hand, saying it was good to finally meet him, that they had heard a lot about him, so on and so forth. Susan tried to embarrass Colton, but he was far too happy to be embarrassed by it.

“Feel free to strip down to your diapers boys, and then I think it's about high time we open our gifts.” Crane said.

“Um, I don't think so.” Colton said, blushing a bit.

“Oh come on, your brother's in only his diaper, and I'm definitely stripping down to just my diaper, and so should you.” Paxton said.

Well, Colton would walk through fire for Paxton, so he did as Paxton was doing, and a few seconds later, they were both in only their diapers.

“Good grief Colton, your body looks amazing. You haven't really been around much, and we haven't seen you without any clothes on since before you started working with Paxton, but, my god, you're hot.” His dad said proudly.

“Um, thanks, I think.”

“What, I may be a guy, I may be totally straight, I'd certainly never do anything with my son, but I'm your dad, and you look absolutely amazing. Flex for me.”

He did so for a few seconds as his dad felt his muscles, Calen had already felt them, so he did not bother to, but his mom got in there as well, until he finally dropped his arms and stopped flexing.

“Your dad's right, you do look really good Colton, much like a real colt in fact, very hard rippling muscles, and a six pack like I've never seen before, although, Paxton, you look just as good.”

“Thanks.” Paxton said brightly.

“Thanks.” Colton blushed.

Paxton nudged Colton and said, “Don't be so embarrassed, it's good for you. You've worked hard for those compliments, accept them. You don't have to show off, but you certainly shouldn't be ashamed of it either.”

“I know.” He said softly.

“Come on boys, let's go open gifts, though, by the sounds of it, Colton couldn't care about anything else, he got himself a beautiful baby boyfriend for Christmas.” Susan said.

“I did, life's complete.”

His parents smiled warmly at him, his little brother beamed brightly, and they all went and sat down and opened their gifts. Paxton stayed on the couch and just watched as the family opened their gifts to each other, and they all had a nice time. They sat around talking as they waited for dinner, they played a few card games together as they talked, and they had a good time. The parents surely saw what it was in Paxton that Colton had fallen so hard for. Not only was he a beautiful boy, both inside and out, but he was amazingly bright and easy to talk to as well. They fell for him right then and there too.

When dinner was ready, they all dished up, and Paxton did have a small amount, and even Colton took a fairly small portion, he had finally got used to the smaller portion sizes, especially at dinner time, and they all enjoyed. They did partake in some of the very delicious smelling and tasting dessert though, which is something that Peter did not do, and they enjoyed it a great deal. It was almost eight that night when Paxton said that he should be heading home for the night, so Colton asked his dad to drive Paxton home, but that he would go as well. Crane was good with this, so they drove Paxton home, and Colton gave Paxton a tender kiss goodbye before he got out of the car, and they whispered I love you to each other.

When they got home, Colton admitted that he was very tired and wanted to go to bed. Calen had already gone up, since it had been a long day and he was wanting to go to bed, Colton and Paxton had taken him up to bed and changed him. Colton changed his soggy bum, and once he was good and ready for bed, he curled up to his baby brother and fell fast asleep.

The next day, Colton went to Paxton's again, but he stayed the night. Even though they did work out, they also played a lot, even going outside and playing in the snow for a good couple hours. 

When school started back up, Colton happily walked hand in hand with his boyfriend down the halls, and when people gasped and said, you're gay, he very much proudly said yes, yes I am. They tried to tease him, but he just smiled serenely at them and told them that they only wished they had a love like he and Paxton had together, and they continued walking.

The boys did amazingly well throughout school, and even though they were a couple, they rarely got teased, and they had several friends. It was only about three months later, too, that everyone found out that Colton was wearing diapers, and he was not bothered by it. At home he always wore just his diaper, so he was very comfortable with it.

When they graduated high school and went to university, Colton took architecture like he had always dreamed of doing, while Paxton went for the psychology courses, and they both did amazingly well there. When they were done, they both went and got great jobs, adopted four kids over five years, all of them throw away boys, because they were gay and or diaper wearers.

Little Calen told his parents, not long after Christmas, that little Matty was his boyfriend, that they loved each other, and that they wanted to be together all the time, like Colton and Paxton were. They tried to dissuade this for a while, telling Calen that he was really too young for that sort of thing, but he would hear nothing of it, not to mention, his parents had already known anyway, and even Colton told them to lay off, that the boys really did love each other, and that maybe in the future they would drift apart, that he did not foresee that happening.

Matty ended up telling his parents that he was a diaper lover and that Calen was his boyfriend, and while they were shocked, they were not entirely surprised either. Calen had spent enough time at their house for them to have gotten a really good feeling for their little son, and while they too tried to dissuade the boys a little as well, to allow them to grow up some more first, it was not to be. They ended up giving Matty the diapers he wanted, because, like he said, he was not peeing in the potty anyway, so they may as well get him diapers to prevent the mess. It took them only two days.

The funny thing is though, even in kindergarten, the boys happily told anyone who asked that they were boyfriends, and they maintained this all throughout elementary and high school. By the time they graduated, there was not a person in the school that did not know the boys were boyfriends, and that they wore diapers. They got the occasional teasing or attempted bullying, but they had been training with Colton and Paxton, and had even went through boot camp themselves when they were nine, and learned a great deal in how to deal with others, so they never truly had any problems. They too went to university and adopted children, only two, and both were diaper wearers and gay as well.

All the boys did very well for themselves, and they all lived gayly ever after.

***Thanks, as always, for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed this tale of Christmas love. I would love to hear from you, if you enjoyed it, let me know. Email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Sorry that it did not have that much sex in it, but this story I didn't feel warranted it, it was supposed to be a love story between a very shy boy and one who was not shy, so it had to go slow. This story was inspired by a waking dream that I had the other morning, it became fully formed as I lay in bed, eyes closed and dreaming, a happy smile I am sure. It only took me two days to write the entire thing, and almost as long to edit it, but I sure did not get enough sleep because of it either, but oh well, I think it turned out really well, I just hope you think so too. I hope that all have a merry Christmas, thank you and good night.***


End file.
